Starting Over
by Spring Witch
Summary: When Professor Dumbledore sends Lucius and Draco Malfoy to collect Harry Potter from his relatives, neither of them expect to find a beaten and bloodied hero. Lucius finds himself falling for the young man who could very easily change his life forever.
1. New Beginnings

Welcome to my first attempt at a Harry/Lucius story. I am really pleased with the way this one turned out, and I hope you all like it too.

**Disclaimer: You know the drill, I own nothing, yadda, yadda, yadda.**

* * *

**Starting Over**

**Chapter 1**

"Really? Potter's staying here for the rest of the holidays?" Draco Malfoy asked his father interestedly. Since the end of Sixth year, the two boys had finally buried the hatchet, and had formed a decidedly more amiable relationship. They weren't exactly friends, but they no longer had it in for each other.

"Yes, we have to collect him from those Muggles he lives with." Lucius replied distastefully. "Dumbledore wouldn't say why, but he said it was imperative that we collect him." He shrugged.

"He won't get past the wards without us." Draco added. "No one can bring him into the manor without us so it's just as easy for us to go and get him."

"Yes, I suppose that's true." Lucius agreed.

"When do we have to go get him?" Draco asked.

"As soon as we can manage it, do you mind if we go now?" Lucius replied, looking at his son.

Draco shook his head and took his father's arm, not knowing where to Apparate.

The Malfoys landed outside number four Privet Drive with a crack, startling poor Mrs. Figg on as she walked past the house. "Oh, Mr. Malfoy, and young Draco too, I see." She croaked, looking beadily at them through her spectacles. "Are you here to take Harry?" the two blonde men nodded.

"I'm glad to hear it." Mrs. Figg said, anger flashing in her eyes. "The poor boy's had it rough these last few summers."

Just as Lucius was about to enquire further, shouting could be heard from the upstairs room in number four, along with the occasional whimper.

"Quickly my boy!" Mrs. Figg shrieked at Lucius. "Get in there before that fat pig Dursley kills him!"

Lucius and Draco blew the door down simultaneously. _"Reducto!"_ They yelled and the door exploded.

Petunia Dursley, surprisingly, did not scream or faint at the presence of two wizards in her house. She merely pointed up the stairs and silenced a whimper from her massive son.

Lucius and Draco ran up the staircase, following the shouts and the tortured screams that had now become more apparent.

Lucius threw open the door, and found Vernon Dursley standing over his nephew, beating him into a bloody pulp. The boy's clothes were ripped to shreds and there was a terrified look in his eyes that said that Vernon had done far worse to him than beat him.

Vernon turned to face the blonde men angrily. "Who the ruddy hell are you?" he demanded. "What are you doing in my house?"

"I am Lucius Malfoy, and this is my son Draco. We've come to collect you're nephew from these deplorable surroundings, and take him to a place where he shall never be hurt like this again." The Malfoy Lord drew himself up until he towered over Mr. Dursley.

"You can't do that!" Dursley spluttered. "Only the Headmaster of that God forsaken school can…" he trailed off as two wands were pointed directly at his chest.

"I really don't think you can stop us Muggle." Draco said coolly.

Lucius hurried over to Harry, who was cowering on his bed. The older man was shocked when the boy leapt into his arms, crying. Lucius looked down, and found himself staring in wide, captivating green eyes. Lucius barely bit back a gasp as he looked into the emerald depths. It occurred to him that Harry was very pretty, even beautiful; even after all he'd been put through by his uncle. He still shone with an innocence that only added to his beauty.

Lucius gathered the boy into his arms and lifted him effortlessly as Draco magically packed Harry's things into his trunk and hoisted Hedwig's cage.

Harry snuggled into Lucius's arms. "Thank you." He whispered, and fell asleep in the older man's embrace. Draco smirked at his father, who quirked an eyebrow at him. Draco shrunk Harry's belongings and slipped them into his pocket.

Downstairs, they were met by Aunt Petunia. The woman looked a little pale. "I'm glad you came." She said. "I may not approve of the magic blood my sister and her husband gave him, but I can't stand to watch him get beaten, or worse. I know we were never very good to him, but this is too much, no one deserves that." She gestured to Harry's bruised and battered form. "I used his owl to send a letter to the Headmaster of that school of his. Lily always told us how great the man was, I didn't know what else to do, so when the boy was unconscious one night I sent his owl to Dumbledore." She looked at her nephew guiltily. "We've been so awful to him."

Lucius smiled at her. "I think, my dear lady, that you have managed to redeem yourself." He said before Disapparating and returning to the manor, Draco just behind him.

* * *

They arrived in the foyer of Malfoy manor, and were greeted by a House Elf wearing a spotless white pillowcase, embroidered with the Malfoy crest in the finest silver thread. Narcissa had taken a leaf from the Hogwarts Elf attire and issued these uniforms to the Malfoy elves not long before she was killed at Voldemort's side in the final battle.

"Tilly, take Mr. Potter's things from Draco and put them in the East Wing guest rooms." Lucius ordered.

"Yes, my Lord." Tilly replied, bowing as she relieved Draco of Harry's trunk and Hedwig's cage. She disappeared with a loud, resonating crack.

Lucius followed the Elf, still cradling the young beauty in his arms. Draco was stopped by another Elf and was told they had a visitor in the sitting room. Draco excused himself and went to see who it was.

Lucius entered Harry's rooms and placed him gently on the spacious bed. He transfigurated the torn remnants of Harry's clothes into a pair of elegant pyjamas. He tucked the boy under the covers, and sat lightly on the edge of the bed, just watching him sleep. On impulse, he leant over and kissed Harry's forehead before getting up, going to the door and closing it gently behind him.

Harry woke briefly and touched his forehead, and he smiled before falling back into sleep.

* * *

Lucius entered the sitting room to find Draco sitting opposite Severus Snape. He didn't notice the blush on Draco's cheeks, too occupied with thoughts of Harry, for some reason quite unknown to him.

"Is he okay father?" Draco asked.

"He's asleep." Lucius replied. "When he wakes I'll have to heal some of his bruises."

"Draco told me what happened with the Muggles." Severus said. "I can't believe Albus didn't tell me the truth about the way Potter was treated." He grumbled.

"Harry needed someone who wouldn't treat him like a hero. Apparently, you and I were conscripted to do so without even realising." Draco consoled him.

"Not that knowing the truth would've made any difference to your attitude." Lucius pointed out wryly. He sighed. "I'll admit that I too, have been unnecessarily hard on him."

The subject turned to other things, but it wasn't long before Severus stood. "I have to the school, I have a new potion brewing that is in a crucial stage of development." As Lucius lent them towards the Floo, Severus gave Draco a look of desire that the boy's father completely missed. Draco smiled in understanding, waving innocently, with a not so innocent look in his eyes, as Severus disappeared.

* * *

It was almost dinner by the time Harry woke. It took him a moment to remember where he was and what had happened. When he remembered that Draco and Lucius had saved him from one of his uncle's beatings, he smiled and stretched, snuggling further into the covers.

He sat up on his elbows when the door opened. He grinned as his eyes came to rest on a diminutive female House Elf.

"Master Harry is awake!" she squealed.

"So it would seem." Harry agreed. "Can you tell me what your name is?" he asked.

"I is Tilly, Master Harry." The Elf replied. "Master Lucius assigned me to care for you while you are staying here sir."

"Oh did he now?" Harry asked mildly and Tilly nodded vigorously. "Well then, I had better thank him when I see him next." He climbed gingerly out of the bed, wincing as his bruised body protested.

"Professor Snape left this for your injuries, sir." Tilly said, holding up a jar of green coloured salve. "It's a powerful bruise balm that he made himself." she added.

Harry gratefully allowed the Elf to help him apply the bruise balm, watching said bruises shrink and fade. Tilly then gave him a pain potion. "Your clothes are in the wardrobe Master Harry." Tilly informed him.

"Thanks Tilly." Harry replied, feeling better now that the potion had kicked in. he dressed quickly, and Tilly grabbed his hand and led him through the manor. "It's dinner time Master Harry. Master Lucius and Master Draco were hoping you would join them." Tilly chirped. Harry smiled at the talkative Elf and allowed himself to be towed into the dining room.

Harry looked around the imposing room, and immediately felt under dressed and totally out classed. However, he felt better when both Malfoys smiled at him. He noticed, with some bemusement, that they were sitting at opposite ends of a massive table. As he fought back laughter, Lucius looked at him, an eyebrow raised elegantly. "Is there something you find amusing, Mr. Potter?" he asked.

"I'm sorry sir, I just find it odd that you use such a large table for so small a company." Harry answered.

Lucius blinked, and then a smile graced his own features. "You know Mr. Potter, you're absolutely right." he stood, and Draco followed, a grateful smile on his face directed at Harry. "Tilly, send dinner to the informal dining room." Lucius ordered. The Elf bowed and disappeared.

Harry was surprised that Lucius had acted that way. The older man smiled, and melted inwardly at the surprised and somewhat confused expression on the teen's face. Pushing the feeling away as best he could, Lucius offered Harry his arm, and the boy blushed and took it. "Thank you Mr. Malfoy." He said softly.

"It's my pleasure Mr. Potter." Lucius purred.

Harry blushed harder. "Please Mr. Malfoy, just call me Harry." He begged. "I get 'Mr. Potter' enough at school."

Lucius smiled. "In that case Harry, you must call me Lucius." He replied. The boy smiled and nodded.

Draco watched the whole exchange with a great deal of amusement. It was funny to watch his father act like a lovesick teenager without even realising it. They arrived at their new location and Harry ran inside, awestruck. "It's so beautiful!" he exclaimed. Lucius smiled indulgently as he watched Harry look around.

Draco stopped beside his father. "You like him." He stated.

Lucius opened his mouth to deny it, but closed it again as his eyes swept over Harry's gorgeous body, lingering longest on his ass. At Draco's smug look, he knew there was no way he could protest his son's words. "You're right, I do like him." He said.

"Do you intend to pursue him?" Draco asked.

"Do you mind? He's your age, after all." Lucius replied.

Draco smirked at the irony of his father's unwitting comment. "No father, I don't mind one bit, you deserve to be happy, now mother's gone." He answered. Lucius smiled thankfully at his son and the three of them sat down to eat. Draco nearly laughed aloud when he realised that his father's eyes barely moved from Harry's figure the entire meal. _"Oh man, has he got it bad."_ The young Malfoy heir thought. _"He's probably imagining all the things he wants to do to Harry, I almost feel sorry for the Golden Boy."_

"Say Harry, how would you like to go shopping tomorrow?" Draco asked.

"I'd love to!" the Gryffindor replied enthusiastically. "But can we go to Muggle London?" he asked.

"But Harry, Diagon Alley has the best selection of dress robes and other apparel that you need." Lucius answered.

"I don't want dress robes; I have quite a few pairs of those already. I want Muggle clothes. All mine are hand-me-downs from my cousin Dudley. In case you haven't seen my clothes or him, he's massive." Harry turned his big emerald eyes on Lucius and put on his best puppy face; eyes wide and mouth pouting cutely.

Draco fought back laughter as Lucius melted and caved. _"I don't think Harry realises what he's doing."_ He mused.

What none of them knew was the whirlwind that was in store for them was going to be phenomenal.

* * *

The following day Harry and the two blondes stepped into the streets of Muggle London. "I know there's a shopping centre around here somewhere, my aunt used to drag me and Dudley here all the time. Who knew it was so close to the Leaky Cauldron?" Harry told them, and led them directly to it.

As they wandered, Draco spotted the perfect place to shop. He grabbed Harry's hand and dragged him in. Lucius followed them in, smiling with great amusement.

"I don't know about this Draco." Harry told the younger blonde, looking around them nervously. "I want clothes that fit, not clothes that cut off my circulation!"

Draco snorted. "Nonsense Harry, this is perfect." He admonished. He grinned, rather evilly, and added. "Besides, you have a gorgeous body, why not show it off?" he looked at Lucius and smirked. "Don't you agree father?"

Lucius glared at his son, but turned a smile in Harry's direction. "Quite." He answered. "I'm sure you'll find something Harry, Draco has relatively good taste."

His son sent a returning glare and dragged Harry into the racks, piling article after article of clothing into the bemused Gryffindor's arms.

Lucius watched, amused, as his son pushed Harry into a dressing room, before running off to find something for himself.

Lucius's amusement faded when Harry stepped out of the dressing room. His mouth went dry and his heart began to race. The boy looked absolutely delicious in tight, form fitting leather pants that hung low on his hips, and a dark green shirt that clung nicely and matched his eyes beautifully.

Harry shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. "Well?" he squirmed, "Do you like it?" he asked.

Before Lucius could reply, the shop assistant appeared. "Wow! You look absolutely amazing!" he gushed. "Are you seeing anyone?"

Lucius growled low in his throat and, before his mind could catch up with his body, he moved to put his arm around Harry.

"Oh, so it's like _that_ is it?" the assistant laughed and backed away.

Harry blushed as Lucius leant down and whispered in his ear. "I do agree though, you look absolutely ravishing." The blonde purred.

"T-thank you Lucius." Harry stammered. He pulled away and darted back into the change room before Lucius could advance any further. He leant against the door, fighting his blush. He had had feelings for Lucius Malfoy ever since the blonde and his son had joined the Order of the Phoenix, but he was afraid. Harry had been hurt before, by people who had only wanted his name. It had made him cautious, and he needed proof of real, true love before he allowed himself to fall again.

* * *

Later, when the three returned to the manor, Harry and Draco laden with bags, there were owls waiting for them, all with letters for Harry. The Gryffindors smiled and tore the envelope off the first one.

_Dear Harry,_

_Dumbledore told us what happened with the Muggles, hope you're all right mate! He also told us you were staying at Malfoy manor. I know they're with the Order, but that doesn't make them nice people. Mum wants to know if you can come here for your birthday. Let us know will you? 'Mione's here, stressing over your safety. The twins say hello._

_Ron_

Harry grinned and pulled out a piece of parchment to reply to his friend's letter. He was slightly miffed about Ron's reference to the Malfoys, and resolved to set him straight.

_Dear Ron,_

_Tell Hermione to stop stressing, I'm fine. Brilliant in fact. Lucius and Draco saved me from a particularly nasty beating, and they've been really good to me. They took me shopping in Muggle London today, I couldn't believe it myself! I will have to ask Lucius if I can come to The Burrow for my birthday, I'll get back to you as soon as I can. Tell the twins I'll see them soon._

_Harry._

Harry blushed as he remembered Lucius's actions in the store, but folded the letter and handed it to Pig, who was fluttering excitedly.

The second letter was similar to the first, if a little haphazard. It seemed as though Sirius had taken it upon himself to continuously cut in on what Remus was saying, and so the letter was messy and written in two different coloured inks. Harry laughed as he read it. His reply was similar to the one he wrote to Ron, because this note said similar things to his friend's. He attached the letter to the other owl and threw them both out of the window before going in search of Lucius.

He found him in his study. The blonde looked up and smiled warmly as the Gryffindor entered. "Ah, Harry, what can I do for you?" he asked.

"I was wondering if I could go and visit the Weasley's on the 31st?" Harry asked.

Lucius nodded. "Of course you can Harry, they're your friends after all." He replied. He was surprised when he found himself with an armful of ecstatic Gryffindor. "Thank you Lucius! This means a lot to me!" he cried happily, momentarily forgetting himself and kissing the blonde's cheek. He raced for the door to owl Mrs. Weasley his reply when Lucius's voice stopped him. "May I ask, why the 31st?" he asked.

"Oh," Harry said as though it was nothing. "It's my birthday." And he disappeared.

Lucius stared at the closed door, his eyes widened in surprise. _"It's as if he doesn't care!" _the blonde thought. He touched the cheek that Harry had kissed and smiled, a little foolishly. He enjoyed the feel of Harry's lips against his skin, and decided that he'd like to keep them there, forever.

He looked up at a light chuckle at his doorway. Draco stood there. "You've got it bad, father." He said. "For goodness sakes, ask him out!"

Lucius shook his head, and told Draco what had happened in the shop. "He fairly jumped and fled when I touched him." He said miserably.

Draco looked thoughtful. "Now that I think about it, he _has_ had a few boyfriends over the last year. The first one dumped him, and if I remember correctly, he dumped all the ones that followed. I guess he's tired of all these guys dating him for his name, and not for who he is."

"I don't care about his name!" Lucius cried. "I have enough trouble with my own name at the moment!"

Draco smirked. "Then tell him that when you ask him out." He suggested. "Show him he's not being used; all he needs is proof, I imagine." He left his father to contemplate his words.

* * *

Harry spent that remainder of the week staying as far away from Lucius as he could, as often as he could. The Gryffindor still blushed when he thought about what happened in the store, or when he remembered what had transpired between them in the study. Harry knew he had feelings for Lucius, but he was tired of being used, just because he was the Boy-Who-Lived.

It had hurt him when his first boyfriend had broken up with him a scarce few days after they spent the night together. By way of explanation, all he said was. "Sorry, I got what I wanted." It had made Harry's blood run cold and his heart break. Ever since then, Harry's boyfriends had been few and far between, and he'd never given them the chance to hurt him, always dumping them before he could get to involved.

Today, he turned seventeen. He put on a pair of tight leather pants that Draco had made him buy, and the dark green shirt that Lucius had clearly liked. He pulled on a pair of boots and brushed his hair. Legally old enough to do so, he transfigurated his glasses into a newer, more fashionable pair.

He made his way downstairs at eleven thirty, and found Draco and Lucius waiting by the fireplace. "Happy birthday Harry!" Draco said, nudging his father and grinning.

"Hmmm? Oh, indeed, happy birthday Harry." Lucius murmured, picking his jaw up off the floor. Harry looked good, and Lucius struggled to stop himself from kissing him right there and then.

"Thanks." Harry blushed.

"Will you be back by dinner? Father and I would like to celebrate with you as well." Draco asked, seeing as his father seemed to be having coherency issues.

"Yes, I will be." Harry promised before stepping into the Floo.

* * *

Harry stumbled out of the fireplace as the Burrow and was barely standing upright when he was hugged by two excited girls… his sisters.

"Harry! We're so glad to see you! Happy birthday!" Hermione said happily.

"Come on! The others are waiting for you!" Ginny added with a smile.

Harry laughed. "All right, lead the way!" he said, returning their hugs and allowing them to drag him into the kitchen.

"Harry!" Ron clapped him on the shoulder. "Good to see you mate! We've all been worried about you, mum in particular."

Molly effectively cut off any further conversation by entering the kitchen to hug her surrogate son, and bemoan how skinny he was. She ushered him to the table, and Harry's birthday lunch commenced.

They were just beginning as Remus and Sirius arrived, bearing gifts. They each smiled and hugged Harry before taking their seats at the food laden table.

And hour later, Harry felt like he was going to explode, after molly had given him his third helping of everything on the table.

"C'mon mate, presents!" Ron grinned and dragged Harry into the living room.

First, Harry opened the gifts from Remus and Sirius. His two Godfathers smiled like proud parents, and Sirius kissed Remus's cheek softly.

Harry pulled the wrapping off of Remus's gift, a thick book on dark creatures. Sirius's gift was a brand new broom care kit (Harry's old one was running low), and from the both of them, a brand new pair of shimmering, translucent dress robes in a deep royal purple. Harry hugged them with heartfelt thanks.

From Ron, he received a new edition of _Quidditch through the Ages_, and up-to-date version of the stats of every team in the National Quidditch League since it began in 1782. It even changed and updated itself. Harry grinned at his red haired friend. "Thanks Ron." he said happily.

From Hermione he received not a book, as he expected, but a photo album, full of pictures that showed all of Harry's happy moments over the last six years, beginning at his First Year at Hogwarts, all the way up to the end of the previous year. Some photos had been taken at the Burrow, and some from the Quidditch World Cup. "I owled everyone I could think of and they sent photos. Colin was a huge help." Hermione glowed.

Harry grinned as he came to a photo of Dean, Seamus and Neville. The caption read "Happy 17th birthday Harry!" He looked at Hermione and hugged her happily. "Thanks 'Mione, I love it!" he told her.

Remus took out his wand and waved it over the album. Pages were added to the front, and were filled with pictures of Lily and James; pictures from school, as a young married couple, pictures of a pregnant Lily and a doting James. But the one Harry loved the most was a picture of him, at a few months old, being held by his parents. He felt like crying.

"Hermione asked for our help too." Sirius told him. "And we were only too happy to help." There were hugs all around as Harry expressed his gratitude.

Aside from those, he got a package of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes from Fred and George, a practice snitch from Ginny and an assortment of cakes from Arthur and Molly.

Finally, the conversation turned, inevitably, to the Malfoys. "Are they treating you all right Harry?" Sirius demanded. "Because if they've hurt you I swear I'll…" he was cut off by Remus's hand on this thigh.

Harry smiled. "It's okay Siri, they've been really wonderful, especially Lucius." Harry blushed lightly, something which Hermione didn't miss. She raised an eyebrow at him and he blushed harder and avoided her gaze.

"But its Malfoy!" Ron protested.

Harry's eyes glittered angrily, but he kept calm. "They're different now Ron, you know that. Ever since they joined the order they've been nothing less than perfect gentlemen." He replied evenly.

"But Harry, they're bloody Slytherins!" Ron argued.

"Oh, Ron! It hardly matters what house they're in!" Hermione snapped irritably. "Harry's right, they're not as evil as they pretend to be. It's a façade, and a necessary one of that."

Ron pouted, but Harry cut short any further argument by checking his watch. "Oh jeez! It's that late already!" he yelped. His watch read 6:30pm.

"What's wrong Harry?" Remus asked him.

"I promised Draco I would be back in time for dinner. It will take me twenty minutes to find the dining room, so I had better get back." Harry explained.

Remus laughed. "That sounds rather like the manor." He said as they accompanied him to the Floo. Harry hugged his Godfathers, Hermione, Ginny and Molly. He shook hands with Arthur and said his goodbyes to Ron and the twins.

* * *

Harry arrived back at his own room, and swiftly made his way down to the dining room where he was greeted by Draco, Lucius, a pile of presents and an enormous cake.

Harry opened all his presents eagerly, including a large pile of somewhat questionable clothing from Draco that made Harry blush and Lucius's mind run wild, and a rare collection of books depicting historical events. Looking quickly through the pages, Harry knew they'd be infinitely more interesting than Binns's classes at Hogwarts.

Harry thanked them profusely as they ate their meal and sliced up the birthday cake. The Malfoy's smiled and replied it had been a great pleasure.

Harry yawned sleepily at around eleven o'clock, and Lucius was by his side in an instant. "Come Harry, may I escort you to your rooms?" he asked gallantly. Harry blushed and nodded.

Draco grinned and fought back laughter. "Well, I'll be turning in as well, goodnight father, Harry." His father and his recent friend said their goodnights as Draco strolled out of the room.

Lucius shook his head at his son's cheek as he accompanied Harry to his rooms.

When they got to Harry's door, Lucius stopped him. "I got you something else. I had the Elves bring it here while you were at dinner." He informed the lovely teen.

Harry looked curiously at Lucius as he opened the door to his rooms. As the door opened, Harry was bowled over by a small ball of fur. Grasping the excited creature and pulling it off him, Harry was able to get a proper look at it. It had the appearance of a Jack Russell Terrier, except for a forked tail.

"She's a Crup. A very faithful pet." Lucius said. "She is of the best breeding, and is fully trained." He finished.

Harry put the puppy on the ground and hugged Lucius. "She's wonderful! Thank you Lucius!" Harry kissed the blonde's cheek.

Lucius smiled. "You're quite welcome Harry." He replied. "What are you going to name her?"

Harry thought for a moment. "How about Trixie?" he suggested.

Lucius smiled. "Perfect." He agreed.

They were silent for a long while. Harry sat on the floor playing with Trixie while Lucius got up to say what he needed to.

"Harry, I want to ask you something." He said finally.

"Yes Lucius? What is it?" Harry asked, looking up at him.

Lucius swallowed nervously. "Ever since you came here this summer I've begun to develop… feelings for you." He said quickly.

Harry's eyes widened. He put Trixie on the floor and stood. "Where is this going Lucius?" he asked softly, his heart beating faster.

"Harry, I want to be apart of your life." Lucius explained. "I can't get you out of my mind! It's making me crazy, I want you so much!" Harry touched his fingers to Lucius's cheek. "I've been hurt too many times Lucius. There have been too many guys who have only wanted my name; to be able to brag to their friends that they'd slept with me… that they'd fucked me. I can't go through that again." He said.

Lucius took hold of Harry's hand and pulled the raven haired beauty into his arms, placing his mouth over Harry's in a soft, yet passion filled kiss. Harry struggled for a moment, before surrendering and melting into the kiss.

Lucius pulled away, holding Harry tightly against his chest. "Harry, I would feel this way whether you were famous or not. It's _you_ I care about Harry, not your name. I have a name of my own that causes enough trouble, don't you agree?" Harry chuckled, acknowledging the truth of the blonde's statement.

"To me, you're just Harry. And do you know why I care about you Harry?" Lucius asked.

"Why?" Harry whispered.

"Because you are the most beautiful, kind, loving person I have ever met." Lucius told him, "Harry, it would be a great honour if you agreed to be with me, for as long as you'll have me." he said sincerely.

Silently, Harry looked deeply into Lucius's eyes, seeking out the truth of his words. Finally he smiled, and his emerald eyes lit up. Harry snuggled into Lucius's embrace. "I'd like that Lucius, very much." He told him.

Lucius pulled Harry into a searing kiss. "I'm so glad." He whispered.

They stayed like that for a long time, sharing tender kisses, Harry, cradled to the older man's body, as Lucius held him lovingly.

Finally, Lucius kissed him one last time. "You should get some sleep my dear. I will see you in the morning."

Harry returned the gentle kiss. "Goodnight Lucius." He murmured, and the blonde let himself out.

Harry flopped gracefully on to his bed with a happy sigh. He had just become Lucius Malfoy's boyfriend! As he cuddled Trixie and climbed under the covers, his last thought before drifting off to sleep was, "Thing's couldn't get any better."

* * *

Thank you all for reading the first chapter of Starting Over. I posted this the same day I finished my Harry/Draco fic Siren's Song. I hope you all review and tell me what you think.

Loveless Soul


	2. Pansy's Theory

I can't believe how many reviews I got for chapter 1! Thank you all so much! In this chapter, the truth is revealed about Harry's relationship to the other Gryffindors, and the parental figures! Good luck Harry!

Please enjoy this instalment!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any related characters, I just play around with them, clean them up and put them back where I found them… most of the time.**

* * *

**Starting Over **

**Chapter 2**

Harry woke the next morning to Trixie's tongue licking his face. "All right, all right! I'm up, I'm up!" he laughed, stretching luxuriously before getting up and crossing over to the bathroom, dressed only in his boxers. Harry only managed to get halfway across his room before there was a knock on the door.

Forgetting his state of undress, he crossed to the door and opened it, smiling when he found Lucius on the other side. The blonde's eyes widened as he took in Harry's appearance. He pushed open the door and closed it behind him before he pushed Harry back against the wood and attacked his mouth with fierce, hungry kisses.

"Mmmm…" Harry moaned against Lucius's mouth, "And what did I do to deserve such wonderful treatment this morning?" he asked, smiling against the older man's mouth.

"You came to the door… looking like that…" Lucius replied between passionate, heated kisses. "And you expected to be left alone?" the kisses moved to Harry's neck.

Harry twined his hands in Lucius's silken blonde hair, tangling his fingers in the long strands. He pulled Lucius's head back up so that their mouths met and their tongues battled for dominance, which Harry happily relinquished when Lucius let his hands wander over the younger man's chest.

Harry pulled away, breathing heavily, before he allowed Lucius to throw him on the bed and pound him into the mattress. "As enjoyable as this is, I'd better go and get dressed." He said, smiling up at the older Malfoy.

Lucius smiled back, wishing fervently that he _could_ pound the boy into the mattress. He suppressed the moan that rose in his throat when Harry winked at him flirtatiously as he ducked under the blonde's arm. Lucius quickly turned and wrapped his arms around Harry's slim waist. He laughed lightly when Harry's breath hitched, and slid the tips of his fingers under the top of the ebony haired beauty's boxers. He kissed Harry's neck, nibbling gently on the sensitive skin, before releasing him and stepping back. "Don't be long. Your Hogwarts letters arrived this morning, so a trip to Diagon Alley is in order." Lucius informed the young Gryffindor.

Harry turned, drawing Lucius into a searing, burning kiss. "I'll be down in a minute." He giggled, darting into the bathroom with a wave.

Lucius stared at the door, wishing he could just follow the boy in, but he knew Harry wasn't ready yet. Instead, he went back to his own rooms to take care of a recently acquired problem.

* * *

A few minutes later Harry made it down to the fireplace in the Entrance Hall of Malfoy manor. He launched himself at Lucius, who laughed as he opened his arms to the young Gryffindor.

"Took you long enough." Draco laughed, but he was ignored by both men in favour of a soul searing kiss.

"Are you ready to go?" Lucius asked the boy in his arms, kissing his check when Harry nodded.

Wrapping his arms around Harry's waist, Lucius Apparated them both to Diagon Alley, followed closely by Draco.

As they made their way through Diagon Alley, they were met by Professor Snape. "Thank you for the potions you left for me sir, I really appreciate it." Harry said politely.

"Don't mention it Potter. If I hadn't done it, Poppy Pomfrey would've had my guts for garters." Snape replied coolly. Draco raised an eyebrow at the phrase.

They were stopped soon after by Blaise Zabini, Slytherin, Draco's best friend, and frequent visitor to Malfoy manor. "Hey Blaise!" Harry and Draco chorused.

"Hey Draco, Harry." Blaise replied cheerfully. "Wanna go check out Quality Quidditch Supplies?" he asked.

Harry and Draco looked up at Lucius and Severus, who nodded. "Meet us at the Leaky Cauldron at three pm." Lucius told them with a smile, laughing as the three boys ran away.

As the three arrived at Quality Quidditch Supplies, three voices called out "Harry!"

Harry turned and found Seamus, Dean and Neville standing there, mouths agape. "Hi guys!" Harry chirped.

"What are you doing here with those two?" Seamus demanded angrily.

"I've been living at Malfoy Manor for about a month. They're all right Seamus, we're friends now." Harry said carefully, raising his hands placatingly.

"I don't believe it!" Seamus growled.

"Ah… how about we go to Florien Fortescue's and talk, I realise I have a lot to atone for." Draco suggested calmly.

The three Gryffindors reluctantly followed Harry and the Slytherins. As they ate their ice creams Harry explained what had happened with the Dursleys, and how he had come to be living and Malfoy Manor.

"So Malfoy and his dad saved you from your uncle's beatings?" Dean asked, seeking clarification.

"Yes." Harry confirmed. "Draco and Lucius have been really great; perfect gentlemen."

They were silent for a while before Neville smiled. "If Harry says you're okay, then that's fine with me." he said, holding out his hand to Draco, who smiled and shook it, and then Blaise, who blushed furiously as he too shook Neville's hand. His blush deepened when Harry grinned at him, and Draco raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow in his direction. _"Who'd have thought that Blaise Zabini, who is probably the hottest guy at Hogwarts, would have a crush on Neville Longbottom?" _Harry thought, with no small amount of amusement. _"Neville's never gonna know what hit him!"_ he laughed to himself.

"I don't know Harry." Seamus said doubtfully. "Draco here is one thing, but what about his father?"

Before Harry could answer, Draco snorted. "I expect Father is quite all right with these unexpected, but not unwelcome turn of events." He chuckled.

"Draco…" Harry warned, trying to avoid this turn in the conversation.

"Oh? And why is that?" Seamus demanded. "It's not as thought Lucius Malfoy has been particularly accommodating in the past."

"True," Draco conceded with a wicked grin. "But he wasn't dating a certain Boy-Who-Lived in the past, now was he?" he replied, his grin widening.

"_What?_" Neville yelped.

"You're _dating_ Lucius Malfoy?" Dean bellowed.

"For real?" Blaise shrieked delightedly. "Well _damn_! It sure took you long enough!" he crowed.

"How long has this been going on?" Seamus asked, dazed.

Harry blushed. "Only since last night." He muttered, embarrassed.

"But they've been hot for each other ever since Harry arrived at the Manor." Draco laughed, earning himself a wack over the head for his trouble. "Hey! Watch the hair!" Draco growled playfully at his Gryffindor friend.

"Well, at least he waited until you were of age before approaching you, barely." Seamus muttered.

"Why so protective?" Blaise asked curiously.

"Harry's the baby." Seamus explained. "He's the youngest Gryffindor in our year. We get very protective… especially Hermione."

"She's the oldest," Neville added. "Eighteen in September."

At that moment, Lucius and Severus entered the parlour. "We saw you in here. If you're ready, we'll go." Lucius leant down and kissed the top of Harry's head. Draco stifled a laugh at the shocked looks of the Gryffindors' faces as Harry smiled up at his father, and kissed the blonde's cheek in return. "Yeah, we're done." Harry replied, getting to his feet.

Severus raised an inquisitive eyebrow at Draco, who smirked back at him. "I've got to go and get some extra potions ingredients. You go on ahead." The younger Malfoy said quickly.

"Very well." Lucius replied. "You'll be all right on your own?" he asked.

"I'll bring him back in one piece Lucius." Severus told his blonde friend, earning him a knowing smirk from Draco.

Blaise raised an eyebrow at the younger Malfoy, who grinned back, trying to look innocent and failing miserably because of the wicked look in his eyes. "Uh, do you mind if I hang around with you guys for a little while longer?" he asked the three shell shocked Gryffindors. They shook their heads no as the others bid them farewell and left. "Why not go with Malfoy? Draco, that is?" Neville asked him.

"Uh, Dray will more than likely be attempting to ditch Professor Snape so he can meet his boyfriend." Blaise said hurriedly, but still blushed at being addressed by his crush.

"Well, we've still got shopping to do, wanna come?" Seamus asked. Blaise smiled and nodded his acceptance, glad for the change in subject. They were about three metres down the street when Dean stopped dead in his tracks.

"What's the matter?" Blaise asked, steadying Neville before the boy fell over, secretly happy for the excuse to touch him.

"What are Ron and Hermione going to say about Harry and Draco's dad getting together?" Dean asked worriedly. The four paled at the thought. "Hermione will be logical about it, but Ron…" none of them wanted to think about it.

* * *

The couple in question had barely Apparated into the foyer of Malfoy Manor before Lucius had covered Harry's lips with his. Harry moaned happily, melding himself against Lucius's muscled body. Lucius revelled in how delightfully responsive the younger man was to his administrations, intensifying his attack, dropping his head into Harry's shoulder and alternatively kissing, licking, sucking and biting the skin at Harry's collarbone, eliciting wonderful sounds from the boy's throat. Once he was satisfied with the mark he left there, and he saw the somewhat debauched look on Harry's face, he growled low in his throat and scooped the fragile looking boy into his arms, laughing at the surprised that issued from his mouth. Harry giggled as Lucius carried him up the stairs and towards his rooms.

Lucius entered Harry's rooms and dumped the younger man on the bed, climbing on top of him and ravaging his mouth with fierce, passionate kisses. He loved the moans and whimpers that issued from Harry's mouth, but held back from unbuttoning and removing his shirt, not willing to push the boy too far, too soon. Not when he was still delicate from his previous relationships. Breaking their almost frantic kiss, Lucius moved off of Harry and pulled him into his arms, showering him with soft butterfly kisses over his face and neck before placing a gentle kiss on his lips. "Damn it Harry, how do you do this to me?" he asked breathlessly.

Harry looked up at him with an innocent look that made Lucius want to take him right then and there, and he was thankful for his iron will and control. "Do what?" Harry asked.

"Make me want you just by looking at you, with that look you send my way." Lucius replied, kissing Harry again, letting his tongue slide into Harry's mouth, eliciting an enticing purring sound from the younger man.

"Mmmm, the same way you do it to me I suppose." Harry answered with a grin. He kissed Lucius again. "Thank you for stopping though, I don't think I'm ready yet." He added.

"I understand." Lucius reassured him. "When you're ready Harry, I'll be here waiting." He promised.

"Thank you." Harry whispered. "That means a lot to me." he snuggled into Lucius's embrace and turned his face up for a kiss, which Lucius gave willingly.

Lucius knew that he'd never felt like this before, and he thought that he was falling in love with Harry. He hadn't been in love with his wife; after Draco was born they had left each other alone. But Harry, Harry was different. When he entered a room Lucius could feel it light up. The young man was always on his mind and he felt like he needed to be with Harry to function. Thinking about it like that, Lucius was certain that he was falling deeply in love with Harry Potter. But Harry needed time, and he would wait forever if he had to.

Instead of replying to Harry's thanks, he simply rained soft kisses on him once again.

"What is going on here!" a voice demanded. Harry and Lucius, their sweet moment interrupted, flew apart. Neither had heard the fire flare.

"Uh… hi Siri." Harry said awkwardly.

"Don't you 'Hi Siri' me young man!" Sirius thundered. "What the bloody hell is going on?"

"Uh, well…" Harry began, but Sirius's head was suddenly pushed out of the fire.

"Now, now Siri, what's got you all in a knot, hmmm?" Remus asked mildly, his head replacing his partner's. "Oh my…" he murmured as he took in Lucius and Harry's somewhat dishevelled appearances. "Well, I can't say I'm overly surprised." He commented. "I thought I saw you blush when Lucius was mentioned back at your birthday party, Harry. I thought I was imagining things until Hermione mentioned it to me." Harry cringed a little. Was he really that obvious?

Lucius sighed and got off the bed. "Harry, would you mind if I spoke to Lupin alone for a moment?" Harry shook his head, getting up and heading towards the bathroom to fic his clothes. Lucius kissed him as he left, eyes filled with unspoken love.

"It's all right Lucius; I can already see that you care for him." Remus said before Lucius could open his mouth. "And I, for one, am glad. Harry deserves someone who loves him… and yes, I can see that too." He continued quickly when Lucius would have interrupted.

Lucius was surprised. "Thank you. Your support means a lot to Harry, and therefore, it means a lot to me." he said.

"Don't mention it. And don't worry about Sirius, he'll get over it when he realises that Harry is happy, which is all he really wants. He'll come around, and too bad for him if he doesn't." Remus replied, eyes sparkling with humour. Even Lucius laughed as he imagined the werewolf holding out on his lover.

"However, neither of us will say anything to Hermione or Ron. That's something Harry needs to do himself." Remus said, and Lucius nodded his agreement. "However, it might be wise to inform Molly and Arthur about this. If they can come to terms with it then Molly will tell Ron to get over himself when he explodes. They love Harry as if he were their own son; they want him to be happy just as much as Siri and I."

"All right then." Lucius agreed.

"I'll do it." Remus added. "If it's coming from me, it might be easier to swallow if I show my support for the two of you."

"Very well." Lucius told him, relieved that he would not have to face the formidable Weasley matriarch any time soon. He smiled as Harry emerged from the bathroom.

"Is everything okay?" Harry asked worriedly.

Lucius kissed him gently and reassuringly. "Everything's fine Harry." Remus replied with a smile for his godson.

Harry pulled away and leant against Lucius's chest. "You're not mad?" he asked timidly.

"Not at all." Remus replied cheerfully. "You both deserve happiness now that the war is over."

"Thanks Remy." Harry said. "But what about Sirius?" he thought that he could hear his godfather ranting in the background of Grimmauld Place.

"Don't you worry about Sirius Harry, you leave him to me." the werewolf replied with a grin. "You worry about Ron and Hermione." He said, more seriously. Harry gulped, he had forgotten about telling his friends. He was suddenly glad for the support of Seamus, Dean and Neville, and silently thanked Draco for spilling the beans.

He thought, or rather hoped, that Hermione would understand, but Ron… it didn't bear thinking about.

* * *

After Remus's head left the fire, presumably to calm Sirius and firecall Molly and Arthur. Lucius pulled Harry into his arms and held him tightly. "I'm going to miss you when school starts." He murmured, dropping his head into Harry's shoulder.

Harry turned and wrapped his arms around Lucius's neck, pulling him into a kiss. "I'll miss you too." He admitted, trailing his fingers lightly across Lucius's clothed chest. , and unwittingly trying the blonde's control once again.

"Harry, Harry…" he said raggedly. "How am I going to survive without you?" he asked.

Harry's fingers never stilled as he replied, "Is it going to be that difficult for toy to be away from me?" he enquired softly.

"Harry, you can't imagine how hard it's going to be for me." Lucius moaned, wrapping his fingers around Harry's, stilling his movements. "But if you don't stop driving me insane like that, I may end up having to show you." He growled. Harry blushed, and Lucius couldn't resist claiming the younger man's mouth in a kiss.

When they broke apart, Harry looked up at him imploringly. "Will you stay with me tonight? Just to sleep, nothing else. I don't want to be alone, and I'd to be able to sleep with your arms around me." he begged.

Lucius nodded and with a grin swept Harry into his arms and carried him to the bed, Harry laughing delightedly.

When Draco returned home later that evening, looking tousled yet happy, he went in search of his father, and found him in Harry's rooms. Both were asleep, and Lucius had his arms wrapped around the smaller boy's waist. Draco smiled and left them alone, seeking out his own bed.

* * *

September first came around far too quickly for the liking of both Lucius and Harry. Before they knew it Lucius was kissing Harry goodbye as the boy clung desperately to him, kissing back fiercely, as if his life depended on it. "I don't want to leave you." Harry whispered. "I can't explain it, but I feel like I'm going to die without you near me." he was reluctant to say the word 'love', too scared of getting hurt, and he wasn't sure if love was what he felt for Lucius.

Lucius, completely unaware of Harry's thoughts, took a deep breath and leant in for another kiss. "Gods Harry, I know I shouldn't tell you this, but I love you so much." He said. "I wasn't going to say anything, and I don't know how it happened, but I've fallen completely in love with you." He whispered. He knew that he would more than likely scare Harry with his words, but he wanted to tell him, regardless of the consequences.

Harry's eyes widened. "Lucius, I…" he began, but was hushed by Lucius's fingers on his lips. "It's all right Harry, you don't have to say anything now, I just wanted you to know how I felt, and that I'll be waiting for you when you return home to me." he said softly, his fingers tracing their way to Harry's cheek.

Harry smiled and nodded, leaning up for one last kiss. "I have to go; I'll see you as soon as I can. I'll write, I promise." He said, before getting the train, watching Lucius until he was out of sight.

Once they were out of the station, Harry went in search of Ron and Hermione. He was terrified of their reactions to his relationship with Lucius. He finally found them, and he took a deep breath before entering their compartment.

"Harry!" Hermione leapt up and hugged him. "How've you been?" she asked.

"I'm great 'Mione, really." Harry replied with a weak smile, but she seemed satisfied with his answer.

"Did the Malfoys treat you all right?" Ron demanded instantly.

"Fine Ron." Harry reassured him. "Actually, I need to talk to you both about something. This is gonna be hard, so please hear me out."

With that, Harry told them about his relationship with Lucius. Both Ron and Hermione sat there open-mouthed until finished.

"Bloody hell Harry! Are you asking for trouble?" Ron demanded. "How is _Lucius Malfoy_ any better than any of the other bastards you've dated?"

"I can't explain it Ron, something about him is different. He told me he loved me! no one's ever told me that before!" Harry answered quietly.

"That doesn't mean anything, especially coming from him!" Ron argued. "You can't possibly tell if he means it!"

"Ron, can't you just be happy for me?" Harry asked, tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Harry, but I can't accept this… I _refuse_ to accept this." Ron replied.

Before the conversation could continue, the door opened and Draco entered the compartment, followed closely by Blaise. "I figured as much." Draco announced. " I knee the Weasel wouldn't take it well." He went over to Harry and sat beside him, throwing a comforting arm around him when the smaller, younger boy tried to crawl into his lap, tears beginning to fall.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Ron snarled.

"I'm here to collect Harry, my friend; someone who I consider my brother, and take him somewhere where he won't be hurt by those around him." Draco replied coolly, as he and Blaise helped Harry to stand. Harry smiled and allowed the Slytherins to lead him away.

Draco and Blaise took him to their own compartment. "Don't worry Harry, we've already told them." Blaise reassured him when Harry looked nervous. They entered the compartment and were met by Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bulstrode, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. Pansy smiled when the three of them entered. "Why are all the good ones gay?" she complained, laughing. "I mean, seriously! The three most gorgeous men at Hogwarts and not one of them interested in women! It's not fair!" she whined.

Draco laughed. "You'll live." He told her, and she pouted.

"So, Weasley didn't react well?" Millie asked, and Harry shook his head sadly.

"I guess I should've known better." Harry replied.

"He's supposed to be your friend Harry." Millie told him, "If he truly cared about you he would've understood."

"What did Granger say?" Pansy asked.

"Nothing." Harry replied, "Ron never really gave her a chance to say anything."

As of on cue, the door opened and Hermione stepped inside. She looked around nervously. "I got tired of listening to _Ronald_ bitching about it." She said softly. "The truth is Harry, I'm not sure if I approve right now, but I suspected something like this would happen back at your birthday party, but I was expecting it to be Draco more than Lucius." She said frankly, smiling ever so slightly when she saw Draco's revolted look and heard him mutter. _"I'd feel like I was fucking my little brother! Ugg!" _

"Unlike Ron, I _am_ glad that you're happy; happier than I've seen you in a long time, so that's enough for me." she told Harry. "And I _refuse_ to let his ruin seven years of friendship." She finished firmly.

Harry stood up from his seat between Draco and Blaise and hugged her tightly. "Thanks 'Mione, it means a lot." He whispered. She smiled back at him, before nodding at the Slytherins and turning to leave.

"You can stay if you want, Granger." Draco said quietly, "You're Harry's friend after all."

She smiled. "Thanks Malfoy, I'd like that." She replied.

"It's Draco." he told her, holding out his hand.

She took it instantly. "Hermione." She answered firmly. She looked around. "There's hardly any room in here." She commented. Pansy and Millie were squashed in between Vince and Greg, while Harry, Draco and Blaise were seated on the other side.

Harry grinned, "We'll cope, just sit anywhere." He suggested.

Hermione grinned back, and unceremoniously threw herself into Harry's lap. "Why, thank you kindly Mr Potter." She said primly, causing the Slytherins to laugh,

The door opened again, and Neville, Dean and Seamus stood there. "We found Ron in a compartment by himself, muttering something unintelligible." Seamus drawled. "We figured you'd told him."

"They knew before me?" Hermione demanded.

"We met them in Diagon Alley, it was hard to avoid." Draco replied. "They haven't seen Father and Harry 'in action' as of yet, which is probably a good thing." He added, laughing when Harry poked his tongue out at him in response. He grinned. "Anyway, pull up a lap guys, as you can see, Hermione here already has."

Hermione grinned impishly from her position on Harry's lap. "What? He's my best friend, the closest thing I'll ever have to a baby brother, and he's gay! He's hardly going to molest me!" she said by way of explanation. Harry chuckled and put his arms around her to steady her as the train moved.

Greg pulled Millie into his lap, and Dean sat, smiling his thanks as Seamus curled into his lap. "You two are together?" Blaise asked, surprised.

"Yeah, have been since Fifth Year." Dean answered.

"Damn it all!" Pansy wailed. "My theory is proven yet again!" they laughed.

Harry noticed that Neville was still standing. Pansy was about to move into Vince's lap when she caught Harry's eye and saw him give an almost imperceptible shake of his head. She also noticed the wicked gleam in his emerald green eyes. She nearly choked trying to hold back her laughter when Harry caught Neville's hand and yanked him with no warning into Blaise's lap. Pansy stifled a giggle as he remembered how long Blaise had been crushing on the clumsy Gryffindor. She saw that Harry and Draco where in much the same position that she was. All three of them thought it highly amusing that cool, calm, suave, Slytherin Blaise Zabini turned into blushing, stuttering pile of nerves when faced with shy, quiet, Gryffindor Neville Longbottom.

"Harry!" Neville squeaked, blushing.

"What? Blaise doesn't mind, do you Blaise?" Harry answered innocently.

"Really? Are you sure Blaise?" Neville asked him shyly.

Blaise stuttered for a moment, blushing furiously. He then realised what a golden opportunity Harry had handed him. He smiled and put his hands lightly on Neville's waist to steady him. "No, I don't mind at all." He reassured the Gryffindor.

Harry found it amusing that when Draco, Pansy and Hermione left for the Prefect meeting, Neville didn't move from his spot. In fact, he leant back against Blaise's chest. Seamus moved and sat beside Dean, curling under his arm. Harry sighed, he missed Lucius already.

* * *

The friends entered the Great Hall together, before splitting up and heading to their separate tables. Harry was not surprised that when they sat at the Gryffindor table, that they were ignored. It hurt, however, when Ginny whispered. "What's it like to fuck a Death Eater, Potter?" he heard Ron and some others snickering.

Harry recoiled, tears stinging his eyes. "I-I'm not!" he protested. "And he's not a Death Eater!"

"We want nothing to do with people with you!" Ron hissed. "People who consort with Slytherins!" the other Gryffindors began to nod. Harry was crying openly now.

"Is that a fact, Mr Weasley?" a deceptively calm Severus Snape stood behind them. "Perhaps fifty points from Gryffindor for both you and your sister, and detention with Filch on Saturday will change your minds." Her purred.

"Yes, sir." Ron muttered angrily.

"C'mon Harry, you and the others can come and sit at the Slytherin table with us." Draco had arrived. "Father would never forgive me if I let you stay here with these close-minded idiots."

Harry nodded and let Draco wipe away his tears with one of the many handkerchiefs he kept on his person. Harry and the others followed the blonde to the Slytherin table, but the young hero stopped and turned to Severus. "Thank you for that sir." He said.

Many people were surprised to see the normally stoic Potions Master smile, but neither Harry nor Draco where surprised, Severus had become quite attached to Harry over the summer, what with all the time he spent healing Harry's injuries. He had finally warmed up to the boy, getting to know the real Harry, and treated him like a son.

"Don't mention it." He replied. "Now get going." He dismissed him.

"Yes sir." Harry answered with a grin, before following Draco to the Slytherin table, where he sat between Draco and Pansy.

As they ate, Hermione asked, "So Draco, do you have a boyfriend?"

Blaise choked on his pumpkin juice, and Draco ignored him. "Yeah, Draco has a boyfriend, but he won't tell us who it is." Pansy grumbled.

"Blaise seems to know." Hermione pressed.

Draco has the decency to blush. "He walked in on us one night." He said embarrassedly.

"And I'm not about to tell." Blaise added hastily. "I rather like my head, and the rest of me…" he swallowed, "_Exactly_ where it is thank you very much." The others laughed, and Neville patted his shoulder sympathetically, causing the dark skinned boy to blush, and the others to smile knowingly.

**LATER**

That night, Harry and the others bid their Slytherin friends goodnight and made their way to Gryffindor tower. They had barely gone to bed before Hermione was in the boy's dorm crying. Harry pulled her into a hug as she explained that the other Gryffindor girls had verbally abused her from the moment she'd arrived to the moment she'd left. Ron made a disparaging comment, but soon realised he was out numbered when he found four wands trained on him. He figured that he should probably keep his mouth shut.

"We can't stay here.: Harry murmured as he cradled Hermione. "I'll go and talk to Dumbledore tomorrow."

In order to prevent Hermione from enduring insults from the other girls, Dean cuddled in with Seamus, ignoring Ron's glares, and let Hermione use his bed for the night.

After saying goodnight, Harry closed his curtains and penned a letter to Lucius.

_Dear Lucius, _

_Ron didn't take the news well, but Hermione stayed by me. us two, Seamus, Dean and Neville have been hanging out with Draco, Blaise and the others. Tomorrow I'm going to Professor Dumbledore about finding us somewhere else to live this year, as Gryffindor doesn't welcome us anymore. _

_I miss you so much already, I don't know how I'm going to survive the term without you. I can't wait until the holidays, so that I can be near you again._

_Love Harry._

The following morning, Harry sent Hedwig to Malfoy Manor.

* * *

I wasn't originally planning on making Ron evil, but it seemed to work when I wrote the original copy of this chapter.

I officially only have two and a half weeks of school left, so hopefully I will be able to update more often during my exam study weeks. Exams will be finished for me before November 25th, so then updates should happen more regularly!

I hope you liked this chapter, the next one will hopefully be up soon! Please leave a review!


	3. Hogwarts Issues

School is over, and my results should come in the mail this week. Wish me luck! I'm upping the rating on this story now because I put a sex scene at the end of this chapter. It's my first attempt, so it's not overly graphic. I shouldn't get in trouble, because I've read rougher stuff on here than what I wrote.

In this chapter, school is made difficult for the new friends. Sev and Albus to the Rescue! I've given Sev a sense of humour, so hopefully Hell won't freeze over too badly.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any related characters. If I did, Harry would _not_ be with Ginny and Sirius would _not_ be dead… but seeing as this is not the case, I just kidnap them, tie them up in the cellar and play with them to my heart's content!**

Enjoy!

* * *

**Starting Over**

**Chapter 3**

Lucius looked up when he heard a tapping noise at the window of his study. The puppy at his feet looked up too, barking a little. Harry has been unable to take Trixie to school with him, so Lucius had kept her for him.

The tapping at the window turned out to be a familiar snowy owl. Lucius opened the window and let her in. "Hello Hedwig, do you have a letter from my lovely Harry?" he asked her. Hedwig bit his ear gently ant hooted affectionately.

As Lucius untied the letter from her leg and began to read, Hedwig watched him. Hedwig was a smart bird. She knew that this blonde man loved her master Harry, and she knew that Master Harry loved the blonde one back, even though he was scared to admit it. She also knew that Master Harry and the blonde one would be lifelong mates, when the master overcame his uncertainty. Lucius smiled at her and sent her to the Malfoy owlery to rest, and she went gratefully. When she was gone, a frown creased his face. It seemed that the youngest Weasley boy did not take well to Harry's new relationship. Lucius couldn't say that he was overly surprised at Ronald's reaction, but he has hoped for a little more understanding from Harry's best friend. He just hoped that the old coot of a Headmaster had enough sense to put the Gryffindors in the Slytherin Common Room and Dorms.

* * *

After breakfast, Harry and the others left the Slytherin table and made their way to Dumbledore's office. They left Blaise and Draco in the Entrance Hall so that they could head to classes. The Slytherins wished them luck as they separated.

Upon arriving at the gargoyle out the front of the Headmaster's office, Harry tried every password he could think of, finally successful with '_Ice Mice_', they entered Albus Dumbledore's domain.

"Ah Harry! To what do I owe this pleasant surprise visit from yourself and your friends?" he asked, acknowledging Hermione, Dean, Seamus and Neville. "What can I do for you all?"

"We want to be moved out of Gryffindor, sir." Harry said firmly.

"I see. And would this have anything to do with your relationship with Mr. Malfoy's father would it?" Albus asked mildly.

"_Is there anything this man doesn't know?"_ Harry wondered. "Yes sir, Ron and the other Gryffindors have been quite hostile." He answered.

"Any suggestions my boy?" Dumbledore asked.

"Whatever you think is best sir." Hermione answered.

Dumbledore was silent for a while before he said, "I see two possible options. One is to have you moved into Slytherin with Mr Malfoy and his friends. However, I imagine that they are more than likely facing these same problems with their fellow housemates. Therefore it seems to me that the only feasible alternative is for you and your Slytherin friends to move to move into a new common room together, for everybody's safety." He concluded.

Harry smiled. "That would be perfect sir." He agreed.

"Come back here after classes this afternoon, your rooms will be set up, and your things will have been moved. Bring Mr Malfoy and the others with you."

"Yes sir!" the others chorused.

* * *

After classes finished, Harry and co dragged Draco, Blaise and the others to Dumbledore's office. The old man was standing outside waiting for them. "Lovely, you're all here!" Dumbledore exclaimed jovially. "Off we go then!"

"Harry, what the bloody hell is going on?" Draco demanded.

"You'll see!" Harry answered with an infuriating grin. They soon arrived at a particularly beautiful portrait of a Faery garden. Dark green skinned earth Faeries rested delicately in bushes of beautiful red roses, fire Faeries, skin a deep red, sat in the lanterns that were floating in the trees, enflamed wings glittering in the lantern light. Water sprites cavorted in a small pool of water, some riding on the backs of dragonflies as they hovered over the water, their blue skin matching the colour of the waters below them. In the air, pixies a pale as snow with transparent wings performed aerial feats that amazed the onlookers.

In the centre of the painting there stood a wooden throne. On that throne sat the most beautiful creature anyone had ever seen. She was the size of a five-year-old human child, but other than her hight, she took on the appearance of a woman. However, this woman could never be called human. Her long blonde hair floated around her as if it had a life of its own, and it revealed her pointed faery ears. Her eyes seemed to glow with the elements that surrounded her, blue for water, red for fire, green for earth, and yellow for air. Her white dress shimmered as she stood, clinging to her tiny, delicate body as she shook out her effervescent wings, again shimmering with the elements she controlled. As they watched her, her eyes captivated them all.

"The Faery Queen!" Draco whispered, awestruck.

Dumbledore smiled. "Indeed she is Mr. Malfoy, or perhaps better known to those in the Faery as The Caroller."

His smiled widened when she spoke. "Yes, I am she who carols in the Dawn and Dusk. Albus, I see that you have brought me some new changelings to watch over." She said, her voice as soft as rain.

"Indeed I have. They are in need of protection from those who would wish them harm, and who better to provide that than you?" Albus answered.

"Changelings?" Hermione asked.

"The term usually refers to faery children who are switched with human children at birth. Changelings are different from those around them because they are not the same as regular children, hence the name." Draco replied. "In reference to us, it means that we are not accepted by the people around us."

"Correct, Mr. Malfoy." Dumbledore beamed.

"Would someone _please_ tell us what's going on?" Blaise demanded.

Harry sighed. "Look, you're having as much trouble with the Slytherins as we are with the Gryffindors right?" He asked, and the Slytherins nodded emphatically. "Well, I spoke to Professor Dumbledore this morning, and these are our new rooms." He explained.

"Cool!" Vince and Greg chorused, and the others laughed.

Harry turned to the painting. "My Lady," he bowed as he addressed the Caroller directly. "We are very grateful for your protection."

The Faery Queen giggled, clearly taken by Harry's charm. "You don't have to call me 'My Lady'." She told them. "My name is Maerad."

"Thanks Maerad." Harry answered with a grin.

"Now, you need a password." Maerad said, her tone businesslike.

"How about _gánga fram_?" Pansy suggested. "It means, _to go forward_ in the ancient language of the Elves."**(1)**

"Perfect!" Harry grinned. "Kind of suits us, doesn't it?" the others needed their agreement.

"Very well then," Maerad said, setting their password. "I also have a portrait inside the Common Room. If you need me, just tap on the frame, and likewise if you're out here, and I'm inside. I usually spend the night inside for safety." She added, before allowing the portrait to swing open.

They were astounded by the sheer size of their new quarters. The Common Room was huge, with a large open fireplace across one wall, with Maerad's second portrait hanging above it. She was there now, watching them inspect the room with amusement written on her pretty face. "Well? What do you think?" she asked.

"This is amazing!" Hermione replied, voicing what everybody else was thinking.

"Nice painting." Neville complimented the Caroller politely.

She blushed, flattered. "Thank you." She answered. "This one is of the Faery Court, while the other is of a Faery Ball."

They took a closer look, and saw tiny, elegant, faeries in full court regalia standing around her. Gold, silver and sapphires encrusted the pillars of the throne room. In this portrait, Maerad's throne was made of gold, with silver filigree embedded in the design. It truly was a breathtaking sight.

"Go, have a look at your dormitories." Maerad said. They ran up a set of carpeted stairs, the girls going to the right, the boys to the left. What they saw impressed them. The beds had black silk sheets, and the quilt covers were black and red, the curtains around the four poster bed were made of a heavy white material. Harry and Draco left theirs the way they were, while the others altered their colour schemes to suit their tastes. While doing so, they noticed that their things had already arrived in their new location.

Satisfied they checked out their bathrooms before returning downstairs to the Common Room for a more thorough exploration of their shared living space. The Common Room held a loveseat, two couches, four beanbags, three armchairs, and a chess set in front of the fireplace.

Harry looked to Professor Dumbledore "Thank you sir, these are perfect."

"You're quite welcome Harry." The man smiled at his favourite student. "You have some time before dinner, get yourself settled." He nodded a farewell and left.

The boys unpacked, and Harry saw that Hedwig had returned with a reply from Lucius.

_My dearest Harry,_

_I hope that the Headmaster had the sense to put you into Slytherin with Draco. I worry about you both in these circumstances, especially you Harry. I look forward to the Christmas break so that I can have you back in my arms again, as cliché as that may sound. It does not however, change the fact that I miss you. _

_Love always,_

_Lucius._

Harry smiled and penned a quick reply before heading down to dinner.

At dinner they sat at the Slytherin Table, as none of the other Slytherins were brave enough or stupid enough to take on Harry, Hermione and Draco all at once. And if any of the Slytherins were concerned about what Lucius Malfoy would do to someone who harmed his son, what would he do to someone who harmed his lover? Of course, the Slytherins were still not aware of this small, insignificant little detail, much to Harry's relief, but preferred not to go there.

The Gryffindors however, were too brave and too stupid to take the hint. The instant the gang walked through the massive double doors of the Great Hall, it was on for young and old; the insults from Ron and Ginny, and their supporters, flew thick and fast. Harry tried to ignore them, but it wasn't long before white hot tears began to burn his eyes, threatening to spill.

Seeing this, Pansy was outraged. She stormed forward and slapped the red haired boy as hard as she could, right across his dismally freckled face. "You _bastard_!" she screamed. "How could you do this to him? He's been your best friend for seven years; you've been through so much together! Is this all that means to you? The second he does something you don't like, you dump him and those seven years all mean nothing?"

Ron scowled, holding a hand to his face. "Fuck off Parkinson, what would you know?" he snarled, and reeled back when his other cheek was slapped by a furious Hermione Granger. "Don't ever speak to her like that!" the girl snapped.

"Detention Weasley, for abusing Miss Parkinson and Mr. Potter, and if you open your mouth again you'll find yourself with another on. Fifty points from Gryffindor and It'll be another fifty if you even _think_ about opening your mouth Miss Weasley." The silky voice of Professor Snape said coolly.

"Indeed. And twenty points each to Miss Parkinson and Miss Granger for their rather impressive slapping techniques." Dumbledore called from the head table, causing many people to laugh and applaud.

Harry dropped into his seat at the end of the Slytherin Table and grinned. "That… was brilliant. Nice aim girls." They both blushed. "And I am _so_ glad Professor Snape is on our side." The Gryffindor added.

Draco shrugged. "He likes you; he always has."

Harry looked at him sideways. "Are you sure about that?"

"Up until this year he could only assist you by saving your sorry Gryffindor ass at the end of every year." He explained. "When we told him about your home life he felt awful, and then he realised that Dumbledore had wanted someone who would treat you like they did everyone else. Your dating his best friend just gives him another excuse to like you now." The blonde smirked at him. "And he told us once that you reminded him more of Lily than of James."

Harry was dumbfounded; Severus Snape, greasy git extraordinaire thought that highly of _him?_

A hand suddenly covered Draco's mouth. "Enough, brat. Or you will inflate his already large head." Severus growled. All in good humour, of course.

"Love you too, Professor." Harry replied cheekily, poking his tongue out at the usually stoic Potions Master.

"Ye Gods, you're a bigger brat than Draco!" the man grumbled, ruffling Harry's hair affectionately, like a father would his son's. "Now, I actually came to tell you that the Headmaster has agreed to have you Gryffindors resorted into Slytherin, so that none of those hypocritical Gryffindors can benefit from any achievements you make, if that is what you want." He said.

"Yes sir!" the now former Gryffindors chorused.

"I should've let the Hat put me there in the first place." Harry commented, earning him a few shocked looks.

"I don't want to know." Severus sighed. "Very well then. Miss Granger, the twenty points you earned from the Headmaster will be transferred. It looks like Slytherin will finally win the House Cup this year." He said, making the others laugh. Hermione nodded and thanked him for transferring her points.

"Sir, will we get to keep our rooms?" Neville asked timidly.

Severus smiled, actually _smiled_ at the boy, which meant that Hell must have frozen over. "I have been informed by a certain infuriating, twinkle-eyed Headmaster that the Slytherin Dorms will not fit any more people, and you must therefore stay under the Caroller's protection." His eyes told them there was more to it than that, and they smiled back in understanding. The Slytherins, while more likely to warm up to the ex-Gryffindors now they were Slytherins themselves, were still a danger.

After dinner, the new Slytherin group returned to their chambers to complete any current assignments. It was around 8:30 that Maerad's court sprang to life. "Harry, you have a firecall being diverted from the Headmaster's office." The delicate woman informed them.

"Thanks Maerad, send it thorough." Harry told her with a smile.

The fire flared, and Molly Weasley's head appeared in the now green flames. "Harry dear, the Headmaster told me about Ron and Ginny; I'm so sorry lovey." She said. "I would've thought that they would know better." She sighed.

"Does this mean you know about…?" Harry asked.

"About your relationship with Lucius? Yes dear, Remus informed Arthur and myself at Lucius's request. It took us a while to get over our shock, and a slight amount of anger, but we realised that if he makes you happy, then that makes us happy. After all, you're like another son to us. The twins, Bill and Charlie feel the same, and I'll be talking to Ron and Ginny." She assured him.

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley, but I doubt they'll change their minds." Harry replied. Hermione hugged him.

"We'll see." Molly said archly, and Draco almost felt sorry for the youngest Weasley children. Almost.

"Albus also said you've all been moved into Slytherin." Molly added. Harry nodded confirmation.

"A pity, but probably for the best." Molly said briskly. "I'll wager my children are not the only ones against you."

The conversation lasted only a few more minutes before molly closed the connection.

* * *

Christmas couldn't come quickly enough for Harry. During the three months of first term, Harry had spent every spare moment of his time thinking of Lucius, and his feelings towards the aristocratic blonde. All this time without him had made Harry realise that Lucius truly did love him, the blonde's letters were filled with endearments and words of love, and Harry slowly began to realise that he had fallen in love in return. Now, Harry just wanted to see the older man and tell him how he felt.

The group were on the train, almost ready to arrive at King Cross Station. As they pulled into the platform, Draco could see his father standing waiting for them. To anyone else, Lucius would have looked as calm as ever, but even from this distance; Draco knew he was nervous about his reunion with Harry.

As they stepped off the train and said their farewells, Molly rushed forward and hugged Harry. "Be happy dear." He whispered, and was back at a safe distance before Ron and Ginny reached her.

Lucius was very restrained when Draco and Harry reached him. Draco could tell that he was trying to stop himself from sweeping the former Gryffindor into his arms and kissing him senseless in full public view again. They were lucky no one noticed last time.

The carriage ride to the manor was also strained, and Draco had a feeling that the only reason they weren't all over each other was because he was present.

By the time they reached the manor's Entrance Hall, the sexual tension in the air was so palpable it could be cut with a knife. Draco was glad when he could finally make an excuse to leave to two of them alone.

As the blonde teen beat a hasty retreat to his rooms, Lucius pounced on his love and attacked his mouth with fierce kisses. He Apparated them to the Master suite, and Harry wrapped his arms around the taller man's neck, returning his kisses with equal passion. Lucius pulled back slightly, resting his forehead against Harry's. "I've missed you, Harry." He whispered. "Gods, I love you."

Harry smiled, and his smile was enough for Lucius to resume his fiery kisses.

Harry moaned into his mouth. "Missed you too," he murmured between kisses. "Love you too."

Lucius stopped, hardly believing his ears. "You do?" he asked, shocked.

Harry nodded. "I do. I've been thinking about it all term. It took me a long time, but I finally figured it out; I love you."

Anything else he might have said was cut off when Lucius crushed him in his embrace and kissed him, his tongue sliding into Harry's mouth to tangle with his love's.

As the kiss became hungrier, Lucius lost his last precarious hold over his control. "Gods Harry, I want you… I want all of you." He growled, making Harry shiver agreeably.

"Then take me." Harry whispered hotly in his ear. "Take me Lucius, hard and fast.

Lucius growled at the seductive tone of Harry's voice, but Harry truly undid him as he licked the shell of the blonde's ear. Lucius picked the young man up and deposited him on the bed, spelling their clothes of and causing them both to moan at the skin on skin contact.

Lucius kissed his way down Harry's body, nibbling on the sensitive skin and making his soon to be lover moan and writhe under his ministrations.

"Lucius… oh Gods, _Lucius!"_ Harry whimpered, revelling in the feeling of being truly loved. "I need you… please… I need you in me!" he begged

Lucius was only too pleased to comply. He had been aching for this moment ever since the boy had first arrived in his home. He reached into the nightstand for the lubricant and slicked his fingers, pressing them gently into Harry's opening, stretching him in preparation for something larger.

"Luc… now, please! I'm so close!" Harry wailed.

"All right love." Lucius murmured, touched by Harry's shortening of his name to something more endearing. He slicked himself up and slid, finally, into Harry's lithe body.

"Luc, you can move." Harry told him after a moment, and Lucius again complied. For a long time, all that could be heard were moans sighs, and Harry's pleasure filled screams as Lucius slammed his prostrate on every thrust.

It was not long before both of them were screaming out their release as Harry came and his channel clenched around Lucius, sending him over the edge seconds behind his lover.

Lucius collapsed beside the younger man and pulled him into his arms. "I love you." He whispered.

Harry smiled sleepily. "I love you too." He whispered back.

That was how Draco found them the next morning. He grinned happily, and decided to seek out his own lover.

* * *

The end of chapter three. That was the first real sex scene I've attempted (I figured I should wait until I was legal before I tried), and I think it turned out all right.

In the next chapter, things start to go pear shaped for our favourite couple, but don't worry, it's nothing permanent.

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and remember, the Gods will send vengeful dragons after those who neglect the review button, so please leave one!!!!

Merry Christmas to all my loyal readers, and a Happy New Year!

Loveless Soul


	4. Unexpected Surprises

I'm sorry about the wait everyone! This chapter was a bit difficult to write, slightly depressing. And I started Uni a few weeks ago.

In this chapter, there are a few surprises in store for our favourite couple, not all of them good. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** None of these characters are mine; but you already knew that, didn't you.

* * *

"For heaven's sake Blaise!" Harry groaned. "Just ask him already! He's not going to bite you, and he's certainly not going to say no!" the former Gryffindor snapped. Blaise had been worrying for days now, wondering if Neville would go to the winter ball with him. Everyone knew that Neville was just waiting for Blaise to ask, but the boy had yet to find the courage. It was funny to watch the usually cool, calm and dead sexy Slytherin turn into a puddle of stuttering nerves when faced with quiet, unassuming Neville Longbottom.

"Jeez Harry, what's biting you?" Blaise demanded.

"Nothing." Harry sighed. "I'm just not feeling well, that's all."

"Again?" Hermione asked sharply, raising an eyebrow. "That makes every day this week and almost constantly this month! Maybe you should go and see Madam Pomfrey." She suggested.

"I'm alright, 'Mione; it's just a virus or something." Harry replied.

"You've been throwing up nearly every morning." Greg said pointedly.

"Yeah, and you look pale." Vince added.

"I'm okay!" Harry scowled.

"Oh yeah, you're irritable too." Pansy put in sarcastically.

"Harry, promise me that if it happens again tomorrow you'll go and see Madam Pomfrey." Hermione said sternly.

"Yeah, yeah, I promise." Harry replied airily.

Sure enough, it happened again the following morning, but Harry said nothing, and did not go to the Hospital Wing.

Blaise finally got around to asking Neville to the ball and like every one had told him, the younger boy had accepted with an easy smile and a blush.

Before they knew it, the ball had arrived and they were making their way down to the Great Hall for the festivities. Harry was feeling dizzy and sick, but said nothing. When they arrived at the Great Hall, they all gasped in delight at their elegant surroundings. Ice sculpture centrepieces adorned each table and massive ice sculptures graced the hall itself, and giant stalags hung from the ceiling. There was even an ice rink in the centre of the dance floor.

Hermione spent the evening being whirled around the ice rink by Draco, whose boyfriend, so he said, was unable to attend with him. Pansy and Millicent were escorted by Vince and Greg, and Blaise was nervously leading a blushing Neville on to the dance floor. Seamus and Dean were hiding in a dark corner; Dean pushing Seamus against the wall, kissing the shorter, Irish boy passionately. Harry sat and watched his friends from the Slytherin Table, where he was catting amiably with Daphne Greengrass.

Eventually, Draco and Hermione returned to the table, and Draco coaxed Harry into a dance with him. "C'mon Harry, Father's not here, but you can make do with me, right?" he said with a grin.

Harry returned the grin with one of his own. "I guess I can, provided your Mystery Boy doesn't mind." He replied.

In answer, Draco pulled Harry to his feet and led him to the dance floor. They were silent for a long while, until Harry said, "Y'know Dray, I really miss him."

Draco smiled down at the boy he considered to be his little brother. "I know you do Harry." He murmured back.

"I love him." Harry said.

"I know." Draco said again.

"Draco?" Harry whispered in a small voice.

"Yes Harry?"

"If for some reason I can't always tell him I love him, will you make sure he knows it?"

Draco looked down at him. "Why wouldn't you be here Harry?" he asked worriedly.

"I don't know. I guess the war made me realise how fleeting life can be." Harry replied simply.

There wasn't a lot Draco could say to that but, "I promise I'll never let him forget it Harry."

They were quiet a little while longer as Draco twirled Harry around the dance floor. Suddenly, the raven haired young man began to feel the room spin around him. Draco noticed his face become paler. "Harry?" he asked. "Are you all right?" he pressed, concerned.

"Yeah… I-I'm okay." Harry murmured. "Really… I'm fine…" he never finished his reassurances, passing out in Draco's arms.

"Harry!" the blonde Slytherin cried, alarmed. He scooped Harry up into his arms and made his was to the Hospital Wing, followed by their worried friends. "Oh, I _told_ him he should've gone to see Madam Pomfrey!" Hermione fretted.

No one noticed a red haired Gryffindor follow them out.

* * *

When Harry came to, he was greeted by the worried faces of his friends watching over him. "Harry! Thank the Gods you're all right!" Hermione said, breathing a sigh of relief. Draco ran from the room in search of the mediwitch.

Madam Pomfrey came bustling out of her workroom, shooing the teenagers out of her way. She ran a series of diagnostic spells over him, and Harry saw her eyes widen. From the others though, she hid her emotions well. "All right you lot, back to the party." She ordered.

"But what about Harry?" Draco asked.

"Mr. Potter needs to rest, and he can't do that with all of you here. Now shoo!" Madam Pomfrey replied sharply, forcing them out the door.

Draco looked back at his surrogate brother. "We'll see you tomorrow, okay Harry." He promised.  
"Okay, Dray, go back to the ball, I'll be fine." Harry smiled reassuringly, successfully hiding his worry from the blonde boy. When the door closed behind them, Harry looked to Madam Pomfrey. "What's the matter with me?" he asked bluntly. "It must be serious; otherwise you wouldn't have gotten rid of them."

Madam Pomfrey smiled. "Very perceptive Mr. Potter." She said.

"So what's wrong?" Harry demanded. "Am I dying?"

"No Harry, you're not dying, but I did think it prudent to tell you this in private." Madam Pomfrey replied. "Harry my dear, you are pregnant."

"P-pregnant?! How is that possible?" Harry stammered.

"Hmmm… I don't suppose anyone warned you that wizards could get pregnant, did they?" she asked kindly. "One of the many disadvantages of being Muggle born or raised; no one thinks to tell you these things until it's too late."

Harry looked down at his stomach in awe, scarcely able to believe that there was a person in there. "A family…" he whispered, "I'll finally have a real family!"

"I had heard a rumour about your relationship with Lucius Malfoy." Madam Pomfrey said, smiling. "I think you'll find that he'll be ecstatic to be a father again. He wanted a daughter after Draco was born, but Narcissa refused to have any more children."

Harry glowed at the though of carrying Lucius's child.

"You'll have to stay here tonight so I can keep an eye on you, but you can go back to your dormitory tomorrow. And you'll have to be careful; male pregnancies are delicate, they have a tendency to go wrong." She finished.

The mediwitch ran a few more tests without before bidding him goodnight.

Not long after the woman left, Harry, unable to sleep from his excitement, heard the door open. Thinking Draco had come back, Harry sat up. Needless to say, he was surprised to find Ron there, and was worried and frightened by the malicious glint in his brown eyes.

"So, you're pregnant." Ron said blandly. "Congratulations."

"Ummm, thank you." Harry replied hesitantly. He suddenly realised that Ron must have been listening in on his conversation with the mediwitch. "What do you want Ron?" he demanded suspiciously.

Ron's grin was not a pleasant one. "I want you to break up with Malfoy." He said smugly.

"It's not going to happen Ron." Harry said firmly, "I love him. I'll never do that to him."

"Oh, I think you will." Ron smirked.

The red head lunged forward, pushing Harry back on to the bed, his hand pressing lightly on the smaller boy's abdomen. "Unless of course, you _want_ to lose your baby." The hand on his stomach pressed down sharply, putting the pressure of Ron's weight on the unborn baby.

"No Ron, please! Don't kill my baby!" Harry begged, tears streaming from emerald eyes wide with fear.

"Then you'll break it off?" Ron demanded, not yet easing the pressure.

"Yes! Yes! Just don't hurt my baby!" Harry cried, fear and heartbreak clouding his jade eyes.

Ron let up his assault. "That's good to hear Harry. But remember, male pregnancies _are_ delicate; if you don't do as you're told, you _will_ regret it." He said, his words betraying his friendly tone. He turned to leave, but at the door he turned back. "Oh, before I forget, the same rule applies if you tell anyone." And with that, he was gone.

It wasn't until Harry was certain he was gone that he curled up in a ball, hands over his stomach, and began to cry. "Luc… oh Luc, I'm sorry… so, so sorry."

* * *

The morning after Harry's ordeal, Lucius Malfoy received a letter from his son Draco, informing him of his lover's collapse and subsequent hospitalisation. At the time, Lucius had been toying with a glittering gold sapphire and diamond engagement ring. He was going to ask Harry to marry him the instant school finished. He knew he couldn't stand the thought of life without the young man he loved so dearly.

Of course, the instant the letter arrived, the ring was left forgotten on the desk s Lucius rushed through the Floo to Hogwarts.

Having got directions to Harry's rooms from the headmaster, he walked as quickly as decorum would allow, hoping his lover would be there.

He didn't realise he was being followed.

As it turned out, he met Harry coming in the opposite direction, outside Maerad's portrait. "Harry! I came as soon as I heard! Are you all right?" he asked, rushing towards his lover and attempting to take him in his arms.

Harry stepped back, placing a hand on the taller man's chest to push him away. "Don't." he said, backing up towards Maerad's painting.

"Harry? What's troubling you?" Lucius asked.

"It's… it's nothing." Harry stammered, looking everywhere but at the man in front of him.

"Harry, please tell me what's going on." Lucius pleaded.

Harry was about to throw away the whole idea and throw himself into Lucius's, when he saw Ron hiding in the shadows, his wand directed at Harry's stomach. Harry took a deep breath and said. "Lucius I… I can't do this anymore."

"Do what, Harry?" Lucius asked.

"I can't be with you anymore." Harry choked out.

Lucius's heart plummeted and shattered. "Harry… why?" he asked. "I-I thought you loved me!"

Harry struggled against tears. "I-I can't… I have to protect my… No, I don't love you." He stammered, praying Lucius hadn't noticed his slip up.

Lucius lost his own battle with tears then. "I don't understand." He whispered.

Harry looked to where Ron was hiding, wand still brandished. "You don't have to understand." He replied quietly, yet still loud enough for Ron to hear. "Not yet…" he whispered so softly Lucius barely heard.

"I see." Lucius said in a pained voice. "Then I won't hold you up any longer." And with that, he turned and strode away, shoulders shaking.

Harry faced Ron. "Are you happy now?" he yelled. "Are satisfied now that you've taken away the best thing that ever happened to me?" without waiting for an answer, Harry ran into the Common Room, not even realising that Maerad had opened for him without a password.

It wasn't until he had flung himself on to his bed and closed the curtains that he finally allowed himself to cry.

* * *

"Albus?" the headmaster looked up when he heard a voice that rarely sounded in his office without being summoned first.

"Maerad? What's the matter?" he asked. Maerad only used the portrait in his office for dire emergencies. The portrait was of a Faery graveyard.

"Harry just broke up with Lucius Malfoy." Maerad said bluntly.

"What! Why?" Albus seemed surprised.

"I'm not sure, but it didn't look like he wanted to; the Weasley boy was there. He may have something to do with it."

"This is strange. I know the two youngest Weasleys have been giving Harry a hard time, but would they want to hurt Harry that badly?" Dumbledore wondered.

Maerad shrugged. "I don't know the details, only that Harry seemed pretty cut up about the whole thing. What do you want to do about it?" she asked.

"Nothing for now. They need to sort this out for themselves. Besides, we don't have all the facts. We should keep watch for a while, we shouldn't step in unless things get carried away." He decided.

Maerad nodded and left, leaving the headmaster deep in thought.

* * *

A week later, a very distressed Draco Malfoy was in his office. "Sir, please let me go home and check on my father. I'm worried about him." The young blonde said quietly.

Dumbledore regarded the boy in front of him. "Mr. Malfoy, how much do you know about the current situation?" he asked finally. "I am afraid that for once, I don't have all the answers."

"If that's the case sir, then I probably know less than you anyway." Draco said. "Harry seems very distraught for someone who told their lover he didn't love them." He added.

Dumbledore filed this piece of information away for further use and said, "Very well Mr. Malfoy, you may visit your father. Please return by this evening." He handed Draco the Floo powder.

"Yes sir, thank you sir." The boy replied.

* * *

Draco landed gracefully in the Entrance Hall of Malfoy Manor and went straight to his father's study. He found Lucius there, an almost empty bottle of scotch sitting beside him, playing with something in his fingers.

"Father?" Draco said quietly.

Lucius instantly hid the object in the top draw of his desk. "Draco? What are you doing here?" he asked wearily.

"The headmaster allowed me to come and see how you were doing." His son replied. Getting a closer look at his father, Draco realised that his eyes were bloodshot and red from crying, his clothes rumpled and stained and his hair looked as though it hadn't been washed or brushed in days. In other words, Lucius was a mess. "Father, when was the last time you slept?" Draco demanded.

"Ah… about five days ago I think." Lucius said sadly. He looked up at his son, and his eyes filled with tears for what must've been the thousandth time. "I just don't understand it Draco." he whispered.

"Neither do I father. Neither do I." his son replied softly. "Go get some sleep father. I have to get back to school soon, but I'll get Severus to check up on you." He promised. Lucius nodded and left, stopping briefly to hug his son.

When he was gone, Draco opened he top draw of the desk. There, hidden amongst five days worth of empty bottles of alcohol, lay a gold sapphire and diamond engagement ring, it's shine seemingly gone, as though it reflected the feelings the one who had bought it, and the one who was to have worn it.

Draco's heart hurt. He cleared away the empty bottles with a wave of his wand, and laid the ring back in the now tidy draw.

Grimly, he decided it was time to have a chat with Harry.

* * *

That's it for chapter 4! Not sure when the next one will be out, I think I've finally worked out the kinks in the sequel to Siren's Song. Keep an eye out for it coming soon!! It's called The Seer's Endeavour. It actually took me three days to post this from when I finished it though, I couldn't get it to load on to the system. 


	5. Secrets Told and Reluctantly Kept

Sorry about the wait everyone! Thanks to Keikokin for pointing out for my spelling of 'Madam' and 'Blond'. Turns out, when I checked the books, that I was right about one and you were right about the other. It could be the fact that we have different spellings in different copies depending on which part of the world we're from. Thanks for your support, and I hope you read and enjoy this chapter, and that goes for every one else reading this.

Thanks so much to everyone who has recently added any of my stories to their favourites and their alerts lists! I just checked my email for the first time in weeks and there were all these emails telling me how many people had added me to their lists! Thank you all for making me feel so special! sobs.

**Disclaimer: same as always, I own nothing… except for Maerad.**

Enjoy!

* * *

The Easter holidays arrived, and Draco waited for the right moment to ask Harry what was going on, and the friends prepared to go home for the holidays. All except Harry, who was apparently staying at school. That was until Hermione forcibly packed for him and told him that he would be coming home with her, and that she had arranged for Remus and Sirius to spend Easter Sunday with them. Draco was also getting ready to go home, and he was dreading what he might find. He hadn't been home since the night he'd found the ring in his father's desk drawer, and he was worried that Lucius would have deteriorated even further since then. Nevertheless, when the time came to get on the train, Draco climbed aboard, worry sinking into his stomach like a stone.

When he arrived through the barrier, the stone sank even further when he saw their driver waiting without his father for the first time since he started school. He sighed and followed the driver to the Muggle car, waving to his friends with a cheery, but fake, smile.

A House Elf was waiting in the Entrance Hall for him when he walked through the front doors. He handed his bags to the creature and asked "Where is my father?"

The tiny elf's ears drooped. "In his rooms, Master Draco." She answered.

"How long has he been there Tilly?" Draco queried.

"He hasn't left them in a week sir." The elf replied sadly.

Draco thanked the elf and made his way towards his father's wing of the house.

He knocked loudly on the door, and received no answer. With a sigh, Draco pushed open the door and invited himself inside. "Father?" he called.

No answer.

He finally spotted his father sitting in a chair by the window, staring out into the gardens below with a bleak expression on his face.

Draco sighed; it was times like this he missed his mother. Lucius and Narcissa had never been in love, but that didn't mean they hadn't got along. Even after Lucius and Draco had changed sides and gone spy, Narcissa had respected and even admired her husband's choice, even if she had chosen to remain on the dark side, and above all, Lucius's decision had protected her son. The blonde woman would've snapped her husband out of his funk weeks ago.

"How's Harry doing?" Lucius asked by way of greeting.

"About as well as you." Draco answered wryly. It was true; Harry wasn't faring much better than Lucius, a fact that hadn't escaped the younger blonde's attention.

"I see." Lucius said absently, not really listening.

Draco now asked the same question he did last time. "Father, when was the last time you slept?"

Lucius smiled bitterly. "I can't remember." He replied.

"I thought as much." Draco said. He had come prepared this time, with a rather large supply of Severus's sleeping potions. He helped his father to bed and bullied him into taking one of the potions, and shut the door behind him.

He soon found out that this had become a common occurrence. Every day Lucius would sit and stare out the window from early in the morning until he finally fell asleep from sheer exhaustion. Draco's frown deepened as the elves told him this sorry news.

Before he went to bed he checked on his father, and found his tossing and turning on his bed. "Harry…" he murmured in his sleep as Draco shut the door.

Draco leant back against the heavy doors and sighed. "Happy bloody Easter." He muttered to himself before returning to his own rooms.

* * *

The two week holiday couldn't have ended fast enough for Draco, and he was glad to say goodbye to his father and get on the train back to school. On the bright side, Lucius had been sleeping a little better thanks to Severus's sleeping potions, and Draco ad left the elves with strict instructions to ensure he took one every night. Nevertheless, he was grateful to be leaving the thoroughly depressing atmosphere at home.

That was until he saw Harry. The younger boy looked pale and sad, although far more rested than he had at the end of the last term. He smiled at Draco as he came in. "Hi Draco, how were your holidays?" he asked.

Draco looked around at the group and felt an overwhelming sense of déja vu. The crowded compartment was laid out exactly as it had been at the beginning of the year. Hermione was perched lightly in Harry's lap, grinning impishly at the boy she considered her younger brother. Millie was sitting in Greg's lap and Pansy was sitting comfortably beside Vince. Seamus was sitting in Dean's lap, his head resting in the crook of the other boy's neck, cuddling in the corner. Neville had once again been pulled into Blaise's lap, but seemed decidedly more comfortable than last time, especially when he turned his head and shyly initiated a chaste kiss, which Blaise responded to gladly. Draco smiled; for just a moment, he could pretend that everything was normal.

That moment ended when the train pulled into the station at Hogsmeade, and Harry grabbed his hand. "How's Lucius?" he asked the blond quietly.

Draco sighed. "Not good, I'm afraid." He said sadly, opting for the truth rather than lying to his friend. Harry bit his lip and looked down. "You broke his heart Harry, and it's killing him." Draco told him, and walked away, but not before he heard Harry's soft reply. "I broke my own heart too."

Draco frowned. Now he was _sure_ Harry was hiding something.

* * *

That night, just before curfew, Draco sought out Severus Snape. The Potions Master smiled when the young Slytherin entered his office. "Draco! What can I do for you?" he asked.

Draco sighed and sat on the older man's desk, swinging his legs absently.  
Harry's not telling us something, Sev, I'm sure of it. I don't know what's going on." Severus stilled his legs, before rising and wrapping his arms around the teenager, kissing the top of his head. "Maybe he's being blackmailed?" he suggested. "Someone with the right leverage could easily manipulate someone with as much insecurity as Harry. Maybe Weasley knows something?"

"If Weasley knows anything, it carries enough weight with Harry that it changed his relationship with my father." Draco said thoughtfully. "That could be it."

"Well, you did tell me that Harry wasn't coping with their break-up, especially for someone who claimed to no longer love his partner." Severus replied. "This suggests to me that Harry was lying when he told Lucius he no longer loved him."

"When I told him that he'd broken father's heart, he said that'd he'd broken his own as well." Draco said.

"That wasn't nice Draco." Severus reproved him.

Draco shrugged. "He asked how father was doing, I told him the truth."

"You have no tact, you know that don't you?" Severus reprimanded him with a grin.

Draco smiled up at his secret lover cheekily. "Yeah, but you love me anyway, don't you Sev?"

Severus laughed. "You know I do." He whispered, causing Draco to shiver at the tone of his voice.

"Prove it." The young blond whispered back.

Severus smirked. "With pleasure." He replied, effectively trapping Draco against his desk, and capturing his lips in a demanding kiss.

Severus had just begun to loosen Draco's tie when they heard a voice behind them. "Well, that explains more than it doesn't."

The two jumped apart guiltily. "Don't you know how to knock?" Severus demanded.

Harry shrugged, "I did, you didn't answer." Then he grinned. "No wonder Blaise was so keen to join us in Diagon Alley when you two said you wanted potions ingredients!" he laughed. "How long has this been going on?"

Draco looked sheepish, embarrassed about being caught. "About a year and half." he said. "Blaise found out early on when he walked in on us… kind of like this actually, only worse."

Harry grinned at them again. All those times Draco had disappeared made so much more sense; all of the furtive glances when they thought no one else was looking made sense now that he thought about it.

"What do you want Harry?" Severus asked, rather impatiently.

"I'm sorry to interrupt," Harry apologised sincerely. "I just wanted to get a sleeping potion."

"Again?" Severus asked with a frown. Harry shrugged. Still frowning, Severus handed him the potion and watched the boy leave with a wan smile and a wave.

"We have do something about him." Draco said quietly.

"Yes, but not tonight." Severus answered.

Draco smiled despite his worry, an acquiesced to Severus's administrations.

* * *

Draco's opportunity came by pure accident a week later. It was at this time he finally discovered the truth behind the whole sad and sorry affair.

He was on his way to Arithmancy when he realised he'd left his text book on his bed. Cursing to himself, he made his way back to their dorm.

When Draco went into the bedroom he shared with Harry and the other boys, he got the biggest shock of his life. He had known that Harry had a free lesson at this time, but he was not prepared for what he would learn.

"Harry?" he called as he walked into the bedroom. "I left my Arithmancy book up… here…" he trailed off when he saw something that had to be seen to be believed.

A visibly pregnant Harry Potter.

"What's going on Harry?" Draco asked. Harry couldn't be more than four months along, Draco guessed, which, he realised, counted back to around Christmas.

"Draco! You can't tell anyone!" Harry cried, mortified.

"Harry, you're pregnant, not dying! Why are you so scared?" Draco asked gently. "Does this have anything to do with you leaving my father?" Draco helped him to sit down, and put an arm around the younger boy's waist. Harry remained silent.

Suddenly, what Severus said about blackmail was becoming more and more likely. "Harry, you have to tell me what's happening." Draco pressed.

"I can't…" Harry whispered. "Please Draco, you can't say anything!"

"Harry, father has to know. He's going crazy without you!"

"No! You can't!" Harry was becoming hysterical. "I'm sorry about Luc, I really am, but _no one_ can know!" he was crying and begging his friend.

"Okay, okay. Shhhh, It's all right Harry, I won't say a word." Draco sighed, hugging his friend tightly.

Taking a deep breath, Harry whispered, "I never stopped loving him Dray. _Never_."

Draco's em brace tightened around the ex-Gryffindor. "I know Harry, but answer me this… is that my baby brother or sister in there?"

Harry sniffed, and nodded, and Draco couldn't resist a wide grin, despite the situation at hand. He hugged Harry one last time as he grabbed his Arithmancy book and running to class. As he dashed down the corridor, he couldn't help but frown a little, despite his elation at the prospect at being a big brother. Things were getting more and more complicated.

* * *

That night, Draco heard Harry get out of bed. It was not unusual for the brunette to leave late in the night, and he'd never really thought any more about it. But that was before he knew about Harry's condition. Quietly, Draco crept downstairs after his friend.

Maerad wasn't in the Common Room. So Draco knocked softly on the portrait frame. When the Faery Queen appeared in her court, looking worried, Draco asked her, "Maerad, have you seen Harry?"

Maerad nodded. "He's standing outside, talking to some boy."

"Is there anyway I can listen in without being discovered?" Draco asked quietly.

Maerad pointed. "See that window in the back of the portrait?" Draco nodded quickly. "It's the window into the other Faery Garden, its how I get from one to the other. This is more than just a portrait, Draco; this is a window into the Faery Kingdom."

"You mean, you're not just a painting of the Faery Queen, you're _really_ her?" Draco exclaimed.

Maerad nodded. "That's the gist of it, yes." She sighed. "Unfortunately, I can't leave Faery until the Summer Solstice without breaking every single rule in the book, so there is very little I can do about this situation with Harry."

"Why can't you leave Faery?" Draco asked curiously.

"Because it was decided many centuries ago that humans were incapable of co-exiting with the Faery People. So now we can only leave our kingdom on the eve of the Solstices and Equinoxes." She looked at him impatiently. "Now, if you're quite finished, I thought you wanted to check on Harry."

Draco blushed. "Right, tell me what to do."

Maerad smiled at his enthusiasm, and before Draco knew it, the ethereal young woman's hand had stretched out of the painting towards him. He reached out and took her hand, and let her pull him through the painting and into Faery.

"Wow…" Draco said as Maerad led him through the Faery Court towards the window into the garden.

They stepped into the garden, and Draco hid behind a clump of roses, startling a group of Earth Faeries into flight.

From this vantage point, Draco could see Harry and the other boy clearly and there was no mistaking that red hair. "Weasley!" he growled softly, angrily. He _knew _that little creep had something to do with this!

"…Just making sure that nobody knows about our little arrangement." Ron was saying.

"No, no one knows." Harry was saying. Technically, this was true. Draco had no idea what they were talking about.

"And no one knows that you're carrying a child of Lucius Malfoy's?" Ron asked.

"No. No one." Harry replied quietly, clearly a better liar than that idiot Weasley gave him credit for.

"And of course, you've had no contact with Lucius Malfoy?" Ron finished with a triumphant smile.

"No Ron, I haven't." Harry sighed, looking more heartbroken and forlorn than Draco had ever seen him.

"I'm glad to hear it Harry." He said, putting an arm around the other boy's shoulder in what was, Draco supposed, was intended to be friendly, but Ron's next words belied his actions. "Because you know what will happen to your baby if you don't..."

"Yes, Ron."

"You wouldn't it to get to hurt now would you?"

"No, Ron."

"Glad to hear it." And with that, Ron strolled away as if nothing had happened.

"_That little shit!"_ Draco fumed silently after Harry was safely back inside the Common Room. _"He's threatening to hurt my sibling if Harry doesn't do as he's told!"_

"Draco, is everything all right?" Maerad asked him.

"No Maerad, everything is not all right." he said.

"Well, you should go back to the Common Room and get some sleep." The Faery Queen suggested kindly.

"I'll never be able to sleep now." Draco said sadly.

"I should go and tell Albus about this, he's been worried. I'll take you back to the Common Room."

"No thanks. Just let me out here. I need to go and talk to someone."

Maerad nodded and took his hands, twisting the blond boy gracefully out of the portrait, before vanishing through another window and into the Graveyard.

Draco headed down to the dungeons, in search of Severus. Something had to be done.

_Now_.

* * *

Well, that's it for another chapter. Sorry it took so long, but I have four weeks for mid semester break and nothing to look forward to except for Book 7 and an Anime Convention, and those are all on the last weekend of the break, which means I'll have plenty of time and enough boredom to actually want to write something!

Until then,

Ja ne!


	6. The Truth Comes Out

The term crawled by for both Harry and Draco

I am so sorry for taking so long! I had every intention of updating over the Christmas holidays, until my boss had me working five/six days a week, every week for three months! By the time I got a day off all I wanted to do was die in front of the TV! Thank you to every one who added me to their favourite authors and story alerts in this time, it made me feel very loved, and thanks to everyone who has left reviews, they keep me alive!

So, without further grovelling, I present the new chapter of _Starting Over_.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other related characters, they simply romp around in my head doing things they probably shouldn't.**

* * *

**Starting Over**

**Chapter 6**

The term crawled by for both Harry and Draco. Madam Pomfrey's frequent checkups told them both that the baby Malfoy was healthy, so long as Ron Weasley stayed as far away as possible.

Spring holidays arrived with minimal fuss. Harry kept his glamours up almost constantly, and no one was any the wiser about his condition. He sleepwalked through his classes under Draco's discreet but watchful eye, but was still getting out of bed at ungodly hours of the night to meet Ron, every one of which Draco and Maerad diligently spied on. He still looked pale and sad, but decidedly better than he had before.

Draco and Severus, whom Draco had told about Harry's condition, were still none the wiser about how to convince Harry to tell Lucius and Dumbledore about both his pregnancy, and Ron's threat. Every time Draco broached the subject, Harry shook his head and replied. "If Ron decides to turn his wand on me, nothing will stop him from hurting my baby." Honestly, Draco doubted Ron had the skills to do any damage at all, but refrained from saying this to Harry, who saw a real threat to his unborn child.

It wasn't until Draco was confronted by Ginny Weasley one morning that Draco decided to take matters into his own hands.

The youngest red head pulled the blond Slytherin into an empty classroom as he made his way to Defence Against the Dark Arts. "What do you want Weaslette?" he asked angrily.

"I want to talk to you about Harry." She told him.

Draco sighed and sat on a desk, his arms crossed. "Make it quick."

Ginny was quiet for a long time before she said finally "Harry really loves your father, doesn't he?"

Draco glared at her. "This is how long it's taken you to figure it out?" he asked scathingly.

Ginny blushed, and had the decency to look guilty. "I know I was out of line, and I said some pretty awful things to him. But I was talking to Mum and Dad about it, and they accept him. So do Bill and Charlie, and the twins think it's the funniest thing that's ever happened to our family; I mean, you know they think of Harry as another younger brother, they all think that. But I still wasn't ready to accept him myself." She stopped.

"Get to the point Weasley." Draco snapped.

"Ron has spent months going on and on about how Harry was going to change his mind and come back to Gryffindor. A few weeks ago, he told me what he had done."

_Now_ Draco was paying attention. "You know?" he demanded.

Ginny nodded. "I couldn't believe it at first; but I know it's true because I eavesdropped on one of Harry's appointments with Madam Pomfrey. What Ron is threatening is just awful." She looked like she was going to try. "I feel terrible about what I did, and I know that male pregnancies are a powerful form of natural love magic; only couples truly in love can manage it, and even then it's rare." She took a deep breath. "Ron's gone too far now. He needs to be stopped… before he does some real damage."

Draco looked at her curiously. "What do you want me to do about it?" he asked

Ginny shrugged. "I don't know. But have a hell of a lot more of a chance than I do." She turned to leave.

"Why now?" Draco asked her.

She looked back at him. "Because Harry wants a family more than anything, and if Lucius Malfoy is the man who can give it to him, that who are people like Ron and I to try and stop them." She told him, and turned towards the door. Before she walked away she said with a sad smile, " I knew he was gay but… I just wanted to hope that it would be me for a little while longer, you know?" and she disappeared.

Draco sat there a while, deep in thought. Ginny was right and he knew it, as much as he hated to admit it. As he made his way to Defence, almost twenty minutes late, he decided it was time to talk to Professor Dumbledore.

* * *

That evening, after dinner, Draco and Severus entered the headmaster's office. "Draco! Severus! How can I help you?" he asked, eyes twinkling merrily.

"We want to talk to you about Harry, Albus." Severus told him bluntly. "I trust Maerad has been keeping you up to speed."

Albus's smile vanished, and his eyes no longer sparkled. "Ah yes, I am aware of the situation. I wondered when you would come to me, Mr. Malfoy." He replied.

"What should we do sir?" Draco asked him.

Dumbledore sat back in his high backed chair, his forehead creased in thought. "The only way we can fix this is for Harry to tell Lucius the truth." He said at last.

"But he won't do it! Believe me, I've tried to get him to confront my father." Draco said in frustration.

"Then we will give him no choice." Albus decided, his eyes regaining their twinkle. "Draco, Harry must go home with you these holidays. Mr Weasley cannot cause him any harm, nor can he do anything about it if I send him there myself. It will give us the perfect opportunity to orchestrate a way for Lucius to learn truth."

Severus nodded. "It's a good idea, and the only one we have." he agreed.

"Very well, I shall inform Harry myself." Albus said briskly, and Draco and Severus both knew a dismissal when they heard it. They took their leave.

So now, Draco was dragging a reluctant Harry off the Hogwarts Express, having ignored the younger boy's vehement protestations and reminded him that this was an order from the Headmaster. Ron was glaring daggers at them, knowing fully well that he couldn't attempt to do anything in such a crowded area. Ginny stood behind him, looking resigned. Draco glared back at the youngest Weasley son, and then gave Ginny and almost imperceptible nod, to which she smiled ever so slightly, so her brother wouldn't notice her.

As with Easter, Lucius did not come to meet them, which surprised Draco, as he had told his father that Harry was accompanying him home. He sighed, and led Harry to the car,

They spent the car ride to the manor in silence, and Lucius was not waiting for them in the entrance hall either. Disappointed, Draco led Harry into his old rooms, where he was knocked flat by a very excited Crup.

"Trixie!" Harry exclaimed, and knelt to hug the little dog tightly.

"Father must have had her brought up here." Draco said with a small smile.

Harry nodded and asked "Why did you bring me here Draco?" his voice muffled by the puppy's fur.

"I didn't bring you here Harry, Dumbledore did." Draco answered.

"You don't really think that I'd believe that do you?" Harry asked bitterly. "That you and Severus had nothing to do with this?"

"You don't have to" Draco replied. "You're here, aren't you?"

Harry remained silent until Draco said, "I need to find father. I'll talk to you later."

* * *

Draco let himself into his father's rooms. "Well, you look better than you did at Easter." Draco told him frankly. "You're sober."

"Oh, hello Draco." Lucius said quietly. "Unfortunately, I don't feel any better."

"The elves tell me you've been sleeping at least." Draco said gently.

"Yes well, I wasn't talking about sleep." Lucius replied wryly. "What was Dumbledore thinking, bringing him here?"

"Trust me father, it will all work out. " Draco said. "Come down for dinner tonight, okay?"

"I-I can't. I think it's better if I stay away from Harry during his stay here." Lucius answered, shaking his head sadly.

"It'll be fine father. Severus will be there." Draco said. "He'll keep you company."

Lucius was silent for a while before he finally asked. "Must I?"

"Yep." Draco replied cheerfully. "It'll do you good to leave these rooms once in a while."

* * *

Dinner was an awkward affair. Harry and Lucius sat silently, Lucius picking morosely off his plate while Harry merely pushed his food around absently. Draco and Severus filled the uncomfortable silence with their own chatter, trying to include their friends in their conversation, but to no avail. Draco suspected that he and Severus could reveal their relationship by having sex on the dining room table and they still wouldn't react.

Finally, Draco grew tired of their angsty silence and turned to his father, elbowing him sharply in the ribs "For Merlin's sake! Say something!" he hissed. "Stop looking like you're about to fall apart and start acting like a Malfoy!"

Lucius glared at his son, hearing one of his own lectures thrown back at him. Nevertheless, he straightened his shoulders and attempted to engage Harry in conversation. "How have you been Harry?" he asked softly. Harry looked up at him with wide, scared eyes, before his lips curled into a tiny, ironic smile. "Fine, I guess." He replied sadly. He pushed his chair out from the table, and excused himself from his friends before fleeing the dining room. He spared Lucius a brief, tear filled glance before he disappeared back to his rooms.

Lucius shook his head mournfully, fighting his own tears. "It's useless! I don't understand why Dumbledore sent him here!"

"Oh for heaven's sake Lucius!" Severus snapped. "You are one of the most prestigious pureblood wizards in this world, and here you are crying over a seventeen year old boy! Pull yourself together!"

Draco put a restraining hand on his lover's arm. "Father, a lot has happened since Christmas, when Harry broke off your relationship. But we are not the ones to tell you this; Harry has sworn us to secrecy. You have to find out the reason for yourself, which is why we decided that Harry had to come here. The order came from Dumbledore because Harry would have had no choice but to obey." He explained.

"I don't understand." Lucius said wearily. "Harry doesn't love me, that's all there is to it. And I have to learn to accept that. It's just so hard, having him so close to me, but so far from my arms."

"Things with Harry are not what they seem, father." Draco told him. "Go to Harry's rooms at around eight tonight and you'll know the truth. Trust me."

Draco went to Harry's rooms the moment Lucius left the dining room. He knocked, and entered without waiting for an answer. He glanced quickly at the clock on the wall. 7:45 pm. Not long now before it would all be over.

"Are you okay?" he asked Harry, who smiled weakly.

"I've been better." He replied softly.

"Why don't you just talk to him?" Draco asked. "He might surprise you." He refrained from mentioning Weasley, remembering that he wasn't supposed to know what had transpired between Harry and his ex-best friend.

Harry shook his head. "No. it's better this way. After the holidays I'll be gone from his life and we can both move on."

"You know father always wanted more children, don't you?" Draco said, making one last effort.

Harry nodded. "I know. But it's better this way; I doubt he'd forgive me for keeping this from him, whatever the reason."

"Harry…" Draco began, his heart aching for his young friend.

"It's okay Draco." Harry told him with a small smile. "I'll be okay. I'll raise this baby on my own. It's a boy, did I tell you?" Draco smiled at this. "I went to Madame Pomfrey just before we came here. I'll manage by myself Dray, so don't worry about me."

Draco sighed, and hugged the younger boy tightly, hoping that his father would be able to repair the damage Ronald Weasley had caused. Finally, Harry pulled away with a forced smile. "I have to take these glamours off." He said. "Otherwise it'll fade during the day, and then I'll _really_ be in trouble."

Harry had barely removed the charms from his body when Lucius knocked on his door. Harry froze, panicking as he heard his former lover's voice. "Harry? May I come in?"

Harry said nothing, too terrified to respond, and Lucius, both determined to know the truth and concerned be Harry's silence, opened the door.

What he saw stopped him in his tracks. The sight of the love of his life heavily pregnant both confused and angered him. It suddenly explained all the things he hadn't understood before. He didn't even hear Severus enter the room behind him.

"So this is why you left." He said, his voice barely above a whisper. Both Draco and Severus could almost see their hearts breaking before their very eyes. "You were with someone else and you got yourself pregnant!"

"No… it's not true." Harry whispered, but Lucius continued as though he hadn't heard. "So you lied to me. I loved you, and you lied to me. You never loved me back!" he was ruthless, responding only to his own rage and heartbreak.

"No! I loved you!" Harry cried out. "I still love you…" he whispered.

"How could you say that you loved me!" Lucius demanded. "Clearly it wasn't enough. I know it takes powerful natural magic to create a male pregnancy, powerful love." Harry sank to his knees, clutching his stomach as he cried. "Clearly _I_ wasn't enough."

"Father…" Draco said, but Harry cut him off.

"For God's sake Luc! I love you! I always have! The baby is yours, there has never been anyone else!" he sobbed.

Lucius froze. "Why…" He whispered. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I-I wanted too." Harry replied. "But…"

Lucius didn't let him finish, he turned on his heel and walked away, too shocked to handle any more confrontation.

Harry just lay there and cried until Draco picked him up off the floor and held him until the tears stopped flowing.

* * *

Severus followed Lucius back to his rooms, hoping at last to shed some light on the situation for the confused and angry blond. He closed the door behind them. "That was uncalled for." He said.

"What was I supposed to do Severus? He lied to me." Lucius answered, leaning on the window sill, putting his head in his hands and trying to stop himself from crying. "He never loved me."

"That's a lie and you know it." Severus said quietly. "That boy loves you more than life. The only thing he loves more than you is that baby."

"How could he not tell me?" Lucius wanted to know. "How could he not trust me enough to tell me he was having my baby?"

Severus sighed, time to tell the truth and settle this fiasco once and for all. "Remember, I just said that the only thing he loves more than you was that baby?" Severus said, and Lucius nodded. "Well, Weasley threatened bodily harm to both Harry and the baby."

Lucius stared at his best friend in disbelief. Severus nodded. "He told Harry that he'd hurt the baby if he didn't break up with you and keep the baby from you." Severus couldn't resist a tiny smirk. "Always knew the little twit was a screw loose."

Lucius was speechless, suddenly horrified by everything he'd said to Harry, as well as angered beyond words by Ron's betrayal.

Severus sat beside him on the window ledge. "He loves you Luc. He never stopped loving you."

Lucius suddenly smiled a smile that could've lit up the room. A smile like nothing Severus had ever seen grace the features of the usually solemn Malfoy. "I know" he said delightedly. "I know he does!" and he strode quickly out of the room and back towards Harry.

Lucius burst into the room without knocking. Harry looked up from where he sat within the circle of Draco's arms, dry eyed and despondent. Draco excused himself as he realised his father knew the truth, smiling happily as he went to find Severus.

Lucius immediately gathered Harry up into his arms. "I'm sorry for what I said." He told his lover gently. "Severus told me what happened with Ron."

Harry took a deep breath. "He threatened to kill my baby." He whispered. "_Our _baby!"

"Shhhh, I know my darling, I know." Lucius said, kissing the top of Harry's head tenderly. "You should have told me my love; I could've easily taken care of him."

"I know you could have." Harry said quietly. "But you can't be there all the time, especially at the school. He would've found a way."

Lucius had to admit the boy had a point. There was no way he'd be allowed to stay at Hogwarts with his love. "Between me and Severus we would've found a way." He whispered.

"I feel so stupid for trying to do this on my own." Harry told him softly.

"You are used to relying on yourself Harry." Lucius said. "You've had no choice for most of you life. You've been taking care of yourself and everyone else for so long that you've forgotten that sometimes they need to take care of you."

Lucius tilted the boy's face up to meet his emerald gaze. "Will you let me take care of you Harry? Of you, _and_ our baby?"

Harry's smile was like sunshine to Lucius as he nodded his reply. Lucius returned his glowing smile and leaned down, kissing his love for the first time in what felt like forever.

When he finally pulled away, he said. "We can take care of Weasley. As soon as these holidays are over, we can fix this. No one will harms my love or my child." Harry laughed at his protectiveness.

Lucius spread his hands over Harry's abdomen, leaning down to whisper nonsense to his baby. He told it that it was loved by both its parents and its big brother, and the tenderness in his voice moved Harry to tears.

Lucius looked into Harry's eyes again with adoring devotion. "I love you Harry." He said. "We will be a family… A real family."

* * *

That's it for chapter six. I cannot believe how long this took! I didn't even realise how long it had been until I checked the date on my profile. Thank you to everyone who has waited patiently for this chapter, hopefully the next one will not take so long! hopefully, the formatting works as well!

Ja ne,

Loveless Soul.


	7. Confrontations, featuring Ron in Pain!

Okay! Sorry for the wait every one, but sadly I haven't been in the mood to write this in a while, and then I suddenly found myself on a roll! Thank you to all my wonderful supporters and reviewers, and I hope you enjoy this latest installment, the second to last before this story is complete!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any related characters. They are the sole property of JK Rowling.**

* * *

**Starting Over**

**Chapter 7**

The holidays finished far too quickly for Lucius' liking, especially knowing that Harry would have to return to Hogwarts and confront Ron. Harry had not replaced his glamour charms in the two weeks since Lucius had discovered the truth, preferring to leave his body visible for his lover to see, a fact which delighted Lucius to no end, and certainly strengthened his resolve to ensure Harry looked that way far more often. If Draco thought the couple had been sappy before, he knew without a doubt that it was worse now they were reunited. One was never seen without the other, and it wasn't uncommon to find them holding hands or sharing a kiss. It was certainly enough to make Severus gag.

Draco noticed with no small amount of delight that the sapphire and diamond ring was missing from the top draw of his father's desk, and while it was yet to grace its rightful spot on Harry's left hand, Draco knew it was only a matter of time before his best friend finally became family. And amongst all the joy of the reunited lovers, he and Severus had decided to tell the truth, and reveal their relationship to a still oblivious Lucius. The elder Malfoy had taken it well, knowing fully well that he could do little else, when he considered his own relationship with a much younger man. He knew his best friend would take good care of his eldest son.

When the two week holiday was over, and they prepared to leave Malfoy Manor for the Hogwarts Express, Lucius was sad to see Harry's pregnant form disappear behind layers of glamour charms once more. Nonetheless, he knelt before Harry's swollen belly and whispered farewells to his child, kissing his lover's stomach before the glamours hid his baby from the world once more. Harry smiled down at him, his face radiating the love he felt. The young Gryffindor couldn't help but laugh at the sight before him; who would ever think to see the mighty Lucius Malfoy whispering nonsense to his unborn child. Most of the general public wouldn't think he had it in him to be so kind and loving.

Lucius was not travelling back to school with them, as Harry had decided that he would tell their friends the truth on the train ride back to Hogwarts. He would need their support if he was to confront Ron.

Lucius accompanied them back to King's Cross Station in the Muggle car that the Malfoys kept, so that he might send them off before he Apparated to Hogsmeade to await their arrival at the castle. He planned to Floo to the Headmaster's office from the Three Broomsticks.

Lucius kissed Harry goodbye before they left the car, wanting to enjoy their last moment alone until Harry finished his NEWTS and graduated. The kiss was soft and full of love, and Harry responded to the kiss with equal warmth. Finally, Lucius pulled away and whispered "I love you. More than you will ever know."

Harry smiled and replied just as softly. "I love you too Luc. I'll see you soon." They kissed again, briefly this time, before they reluctantly got out of the car and joined Severus and Draco, who were saying their own temporary goodbyes, as Severus was accompanying Lucius.

When Harry and Draco arrived at their usual compartment, the others were thrilled to see Harry looking better than he had in months. Hermione threw herself at Harry, hugging him tightly when he smiled his first genuine smile in what felt like forever. He hugged her back just as tightly as the others made room for him on the seats. Hermione went to sit on Harry's lap like she usually did, but Draco stopped her by pulling her to sit in his own lap with a tiny shake of his head.

"So it looks like you're finally feeling better Harry." Blaise said cheerfully, reaching forward over Neville, who was curled into his side, leaning against his chest, to ruffle Harry's hair affectionately.

"Yeah, thanks." Harry replied with a smile.

"So, you wanna tell us what happened to you this year?" Seamus demanded. "You kind of just fell apart half way through."

"I'm going to tell you all about it." Harry promised. "I'm wondering where to start actually."

"How about why you broke up with Draco's dad?" Blaise suggested.

"Or why you passed out at the Winter Ball?" Pansy added.

"Well, both of those questions have the same answer." Harry replied, looking to Draco for support. The blond boy reached out and clasped the younger boy's hand encouragingly.

Harry took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant." He said, and gasps of shock sounded around the previously quiet compartment. He removed the glamours to show his friends his belly and the girls both shrieked delightedly. Harry rolled his eyes when they started talking a mile a minute, and he swore he heard something about baby names and the word 'Godmothers'.

"When did it happen Harry?" Neville asked gently, reaching out to touch Harry's stomach with amazement. He smiled with delight when the baby kicked under his hand, and Blaise smiled at his boyfriend's expression, imagining the day when Neville looked like Harry did.

"During the Christmas holidays." Harry replied with a tiny smile. "I didn't find out about it until the Winter Ball. It was the reason I collapsed and the reason I hadn't been feeling well."

"But that doesn't explain why you broke up with Lucius." Hermione pressed.

Harry sighed. "After you all left the Hospital Wing the night of the Winter Ball, Madame Pomfrey told me I was pregnant. Unfortunately, Ron overheard her." He replied.

"Oh, Harry!" Hermione exclaimed in horror, catching on almost instantly. "Please tell me he didn't do what I think he did!"

Harry nodded, and swallowed the lump in his throat. "He did." He whispered.

"Harry… what did he do?" Seamus asked, leaning forward in Dean's lap to clasp Harry's other hand.

"He… he threatened to kill my baby if I didn't break up with Lucius." Harry replied, his voice catching as he said it out loud. "He said I couldn't tell anyone or he'd hurt my child."

"Oh Harry!" Hermione cried again, and reached across to pull her baby brother into a hug. "How could he do that to you? He knows how much you want a family!" she said.

"I don't know 'Mione, I don't know." Harry answered her, returning the hug gladly.

"So then what happened then Harry?" Dean asked him.

"Well, then Draco found out, and he, Professor Snape and Professor Dumbledore made me go to Malfoy Manor for the holidays so that Lucius could find out without me telling him." Harry finished.

"Of course," Draco said wryly, "It didn't go quite that smoothly."

Harry laughed. "True," he conceded. "But it did have the same effect."

"I'm so glad you're back to normal Harry." Pansy told him. "We were worried about you."

"Yeah Harry," Vince agreed, "And I'm glad you finally decided to tell us. It must've been hard to go through all that alone." The others nodded in agreement.

"Thanks you guys. " Harry said. "I'm gonna need you're support when I confront Ron tonight after the feast."

"We'll be there Harry." Greg told him firmly.

Hermione nodded fiercely. "Wouldn't miss it for the world Harry." She swore.

Harry smiled, glad that he had these great friends behind him. He was going to need them.

* * *

Lucius and Severus sat at the staff table, to the left of professor Dumbledore. The two had filled the Headmaster in on the situation upon their arrival at the school. Dumbledore, apparently relieved to finally hear the full version of the story, was more than happy to help the pair. Severus suspected, however, that the old man had known what was going on from the beginning, and had been waiting for them.

Lucius kept a surreptitious eye on Ron throughout the meal, noting the nasty glares the red-head sent Harry's way from the Gryffindor table. He'd noticed Harry's happy, glowing face, and Lucius suspected that Weasley was perfectly aware of where Harry had spent the holidays, and that he wasn't happy about it. It was also clear to Lucius that Harry had finally told his friends about the baby. He was glad of that, at least. Harry would need his friends for what was to come.

****

Ron was fuming. Something had happened over the holidays that had changed Harry, and yet again taken him away from his rightful place with the Gryffindors. His hands clenched angrily on the table as he glared over at the Slytherin table.

"Ron, let it go." Ginny told him quietly. "The way you're acting isn't going to change his mind. Can't you just be happy for him?"

"Shut up Ginny!" Ron snapped, glaring at her furiously. "This is all foe his own good!"

"Alright Ron, if you say so." His sister said doubtfully, "but I wouldn't want to be you when this fiasco blows up in your face." She added, nodding over her brother's shoulder.

Ron turned and found professor McGonagall coming towards them. "Mr. Weasley, you and your sister are to go to the Headmaster's office directly after dinner." She informed them strictly.

"Yes, professor." They chorused nervously as the woman strode away.

* * *

Harry, Lucius and their friends were waiting for the red haired siblings when they arrived at the Headmaster's office. Ron scowled at the sight of Harry standing as close to Lucius as he could without touching him, not wanting to take the chance of Ron flying into a rage.

Also awaiting them were their parents. Arthur and Molly Weasley stood beside Hermione and Neville. Professor McGonagall stood beside Severus, looking forbidding.

"Mr. Weasley… it has been brought to my attention that you have been blackmailing Mr. Potter since early in the year."

"Ronald!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed, "Why would you do something like that?" she demanded.

"Harry, would you like to explain to Arthur and Molly my dear boy?" Albus asked.

Harry took a deep breath, and somehow found the courage to step away from Lucius and turn towards his surrogate family. "I'm pregnant." He said, and allowed the glamours to fade once more. Molly gasped. "The baby is Lucius's, and Ron wasn't comfortable with my choice of father for my baby."

"Harry, I need to you to tell me exactly what happened, so that I might decide what to do about this situation." Albus told him kindly.

So Harry explained everything. He told the Weasley's and his professors about fainting at the Winter Ball, about discovering his pregnancy and how happy he had been. Then he told them of his horror as Ron threatened both his relationship and his child when he forced Harry to leave Lucius in order to save his child.

When he finished, he found himself enveloped in warm arms and squashed against an ample chest. Mrs. Weasley held him tightly, comforting him as she glared over his head at her youngest son. Arthur's expression was black and he refused to acknowledge his son's presence as he petted Harry's hair absently.

"Well Ronald?" Professor Dumbledore asked him. "Have you anything to add?"

Ron put on his best (yet terribly unconvincing) innocent look. "Professor, why would I do anything like that to Harry? He's my best friend!" he put on a look of profound sorrow that didn't quite reach his eyes. "I don't understand why he's accusing me of these things, I would _never_ do anything to hurt Harry!"

Lucius let out a furious snarl, and had to be restrained by Severus and Minerva before he could reach his wand. The blond wanted to murder the little snot for denying the damage he had done to his lover. He didn't have to, however, as his little sister beat him to it… verbally at least.

"Oh for Merlin's sake Ron! Give it up! You're busted! You were stupid and you got caught!" she yelled. She turned to the Headmaster. "Everything Harry said was true Professor. Ron told me what he did almost straight away." She turned to Harry. "I'm sorry for everything I said Harry. I might not have accepted you relationship, but I never meant for something like this to happen. I realise that Mr. Malfoy makes you happy, and I'm okay with that now. I hope you can forgive me some day."

Harry gave her the tiniest smile it, and they both knew everything was okay, but they both knew it would take time. Draco stepped forward. "I also witnessed Weasley threatening Harry, Professor." He announced. "I heard him threaten my baby sibling!"

"I see, thank you Mr. Malfoy." Albus replied, nodding to Draco. "Can anyone else testify to this fact?"

"I can!" a female voice rang commandingly through the room. They turned towards the sound

Maerad was standing before them, _outside_ of her portrait. Draco grinned down at her. "It's not a Solstice _or_ and Equinox! What happened to not breaking the rules?" he asked.

"Oh hush!" she scolded good naturedly. "Admittedly, they're going to be fair annoyed with me when I get back, but it's worth it for this. Technically, I'm allowed to leave if it is to protect my charges." She shrugged. "What can I say? The boy needs to be intimidated." She winked. "I might not look like much, but I pack a reasonable punch." Indeed, she still had the stature of a small child, if not the looks of one.

She looked to Dumbledore. "I too was present when the boy threatened Harry. It was the same incident that Draco witnessed."

"Thank you My Lady." Albus said formally. He turned to study Ron. "Well Mr. Weasley, the evidence against you seems irrefutable. Have you anything to say for yourself?"

Ron stayed silent, glaring balefully at Harry. Albus looked to Minerva. "You are his head of house, what do you propose?"

Minerva's mouth was set in a tight line. "I believe suspension will be necessary at this time, Albus." She said simply.

"Very well then Ronald. As punishment for threatening and blackmailing another student, you shall be suspended from school for the remainder of the year. Due to this you will not be permitted to sit your NEWTs, and will be required to repeat Seventh Year."

Something in Ron seemed to snap. As Harry left Molly and made his way back towards Lucius, Ron drew his wand and pointed it at Harry. "You stupid bitch! This is all your fault! Why couldn't you have just stayed quiet? You were supposed to stop this fucking joke of a relationship and come back to Gryffindor, but no… you had to go and get _pregnant_ to that asshole, you fucking _slut_! I refuse to repeat the year because of you!"

He raised his wand, aiming at Harry's stomach, and in his rage, screeching the first spell that came into his head "_Crucio!_"

Harry dropped to the ground, screaming in agony as he tried to protect his baby. Lucius was too stunned and terrified to move. He had never witnessed someone he loved in such distress before, and it had robbed him of his reflexes.

The next instant it was over, seconds after it began. Maerad lifted her hand and suddenly Ron was on the floor instead, writhing and screaming from invisible assailants. At the same time, painful looking welts appeared on his body, courtesy of his sister's mean Bat-Bogey Hex.

"Maerad, what are you doing to him?" Severus asked curiously, not caring about the shrieking red head.

"I am making him feel all the physical and emotional pain he has inflicted on Harry and Lucius this year." She said simply as cuts began to open on his face. "The lacerations are from the curse he just performed, and combined with the emotional pain he's feeling it hurts worse than what he just inflicted on Harry. Not to mention that he's feeling months of pain all at once." She shrugged unsympathetically. "Must be awful."

Lucius was helping a weakened Harry into a nearby chair, terrified for his lover. "Get Madame Pomfrey down here!" Lucius demanded to no one in particular.

"No need Mr. Malfoy, I will take care of him my self." Maerad said, lowering her arm and ending Ron's pain for the moment. As she moved towards Harry, she flicked her wrist at Ron, who suddenly found himself covered in briars, cutting deeply into his skin. If anyone had cared to look closely enough, they would have seen the tiny little earth fairies weaving their magic to make the thorny roses appear from nowhere. "So he doesn't escape." Maerad explained as she tended to Harry.

"Is he alright?" Lucius demanded.

"Ugh… I'm fine Luc." Harry said quietly, trying to ignore pain he'd never felt from the Cruciatus Curse before. "But is the baby alright Maerad? My stomach hurts…"

She looked worried. "The child has sustained many injuries Harry, and so have you. The brunt of the curse was inflicted directly on your belly."

"No!" Harry cried, "I can't lose my baby!"

"Shhhh… you aren't going to lose the baby Harry." The Faerie Queen told him soothingly. She looked to Lucius. "Harry has severe internal bleeding and could miscarry. I can save it if I act now."

"Do whatever you have to do." Lucius said.

"Harry, this is going to feel strange and invasive, but trust me, all right?" the boy nodded through his pain.

Maerad reached towards Harry's stomach and placed her hands on his abdomen. Breathing deeply, she allowed her hands to fill with the sparks of her magic, and, to the amazement of their audience, her hands somehow slid into Harry's stomach. "I need direct contact with the child in order to heal the wounds better and faster." She explained.

She worked quickly. She deftly healed the baby's injuries and swiftly moved on to Harry's bleeding, allowing her hands to leave his body to focus on him. She slowed, and then stopped the bleeding in his abdomen, removing bruises as her conciousness left the area.

She smiled. "They'll be fine. Harry needs sleep more than anything else now."

Lucius held Harry tightly in his arms, burying his head in his lover's shoulder so the others wouldn't see the tears of relief spilling down his cheeks. "I'm so glad you're all right." he whispered.

Harry hugged him back, trying to comfort his love as best he could.

Minerva stepped forward again. "Albus, I believe I'd like to rescind my advised recommendation of suspension in favour of a recommendation for expulsion." She said faintly.

"I believe I second that recommendation Minerva." Dumbledore agreed, for once, the twinkle missing from his eyes. "Ronald Weasley, you are hereby expelled from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I have also called the Aurors and advised them of your crimes, they will be arriving shortly to arrest you. You wand will be destroyed and you shall no longer practice magic." Ron's wand flew to the Headmaster's hand.

"Oh… let me Headmaster! It would give me great pleasure to take care of that for you!" Severus said gleefully.

Albus chuckled, and the mood lightened. "Very well Severus, have at it!"

Severus, with what almost seemed like joy, took one end of the wand and offered the other end to Draco, who took it with much the same expression. Together, they snapped the wand in half.

"Since we're on the subject Ronald," Molly stepped forward to face her son, still lying tangled in rose vines. "You have shamed our family, and we will no longer tolerate you in our house!"

"Consider yourself disowned." Arthur added darkly as the Aurors arrived. "Get him out of my sight!" and they did just that. Then he turned to Harry. "Harry, you're like a son to us already, would you allow us to formally adopt you?"

Harry's eyes widened. To have a real family? A mother and a father who were alive to love him? "Yes, I'd love that… mum, dad." They smiled at him joyfully.

Lucius had managed to compose himself, and lifted his head from Harry's shoulder. "Well, while we're in announcement mode, lets try and make an even more pleasant one shall we?" he said, smiling down gently at Harry, who still sat in the chair.

"I had planned to do this later, more privately, and after you graduated." Lucius said with a wry grin, "But the recent circumstances have made me change my mind." He knelt before the chair, his hand going into his pocket. Draco grinned to himself.

"Harry, I had never known love or true romance until the day we rescued you from your uncle. Having your love is the greatest thing that will ever happen to me, and I never want to spend that long without you ever again! Being without you made me crazy!" he opened the small velvet box, and Harry let out a gasp. "I love you more than life itself. Cliché I know, but nevertheless true. Harry Potter, will you marry me?"

Harry threw himself into Lucius's arms. "Oh Luc! Of course I'll marry you, I love you so much!" he cried.

Lucius laughed as he stood with Harry in his arms. "I'm so glad!" he murmured, and Harry looked up at him, mischief, love, and lust glinting in his emerald eyes. Lucius swallowed, and then looked cheerfully around the room. "Well, if you will excuse me. My fiancé needs… rest." And with that, they were gone.

"Rest, huh?" Draco smirked. "Yeah right."

Severus grinned and leant down to whisper in his lover's ear. No one knew what he said, but Draco immediately bid everyone a hasty goodnight and dragged the elder man quickly out of the room.

****

The next morning, Harry woke naked in the circle of Lucius's arms, truly happy and content for the first time in months. He watched the morning sunlight glint of his ring with awe, wondering how he deserved to have such an incredible man in his life.

Lucius kissed the back of his neck, smoothing his love's hair back before kissing his lips, pouring his love into that one moment. "I love you, Harry." He whispered, smiling.

Harry smiled back. "I love you too, Lucius."

And both of them had never been happier.

* * *

And that, my friends, is the final chapter. Of course, there's still an epilogue with a slight twist. Nothing bad though, I swear! I won't take long to post it, I promise, I'm on a roll with this!


	8. Epilogue

Hello! Its Epilogue time! To all of you, who were worried that I would do something horrible to them, fear not! I never intended to do anything; this is designed to be a cute and fluffy happy ending for everyone! So enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any recognisable characters.**

* * *

**Starting Over**

**Epilogue**

Lucius paced up and down the waiting room, running agitated fingers through his for once less than immaculate hair. He was in the maternity ward at St. Mungo's, waiting for Harry to give birth to his child. Draco, Severus and the others were all on their way, but for the moment he was alone, and in a perpetual state of panic. They had been here since the small hours of the morning, and now, in the early afternoon, Lucius's worry was beginning to escalate. What could possibly be taking so long?

"Are you all right?" a voice asked from the doorway.

"Severus!" Lucius said with relief, glad to see his friend. "I'll live, I suppose."

"How's Harry doing?" Severus asked.

"I don't know, they won't let me in." Lucius growled, frustrated. "They kicked me out about four hours ago without a word. Gods only know what's gone wrong!" he fretted.

"Calm down father." Draco appeared in the doorway, looking like he didn't sleep to well either; which was not surprising considering that he had recently discovered that he was pregnant, and had discovered just how much fun morning sickness could be. Severus kissed his cheek as he sat between his father and his husband. "A difficult birth doesn't mean something's going to go wrong." He soothed.

Lucius smiled weakly. "Are the others coming?" he asked.

Draco nodded. "They wouldn't miss it." he replied. "Hermione said that she would be over later in the afternoon, which…" he looked at the clock. "…could be anytime now." He finished with a wry grin.

"I doubt she'll get here until someone lets her know that the baby has been born." Severus commented dryly. "It would be… unwise… for her to arrive earlier than that."

Lucius had to agree with his best friend. Silently, he thanked all the gods he could name for everything Hermione had done for Harry and himself over the last nine months. Without her calm, yet firm and rational nature, he was fairly certain that they would both have gone insane by now.

Lucius' thoughts were interrupted at that moment by the midwife and leaving the room at a run and returning with the mediwizard in charge of Harry and their baby. "What's going on?" he demanded. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing at all Mr. Malfoy," A second midwife assured him. "The baby is about to be born, and the mediwizard is required to be present. You know that." She said, a gentle rebuke in her voice.

Lucius sighed. He _did_ know that. After all, the med wizard in charge of his child by Harry had also been in charge of Narcissa when she had been pregnant with Draco.

The birth itself took very little time after that. There was about thirty minutes of cursing and yelling on Harry's part, and, out in the waiting room, Lucius winced at some of the more creative threats on both his life and his manhood. Severus and Draco on the other hand, fell about laughing at the pained expression on the older blond's face.

They were silenced when the second midwife re-emerged from Harry's room. Lucius stomach fluttered for a moment, before he realised that the woman was smiling. "Congratulations, Mr. Malfoy." She said warmly. "You have a healthy pair of twins!"

Lucius, who had jumped to his feet when she had entered the waiting room, blinked in surprise, then sat back down hard. "Twins?" he asked, bewildered. "There was no evidence of another child in the scans!"

The midwife chuckled. "The thing about twins is that often their magical auras are so similar that you don't notice the second child unless you're actually looking for it. I guess that since twins aren't hereditary in either of your families, no one thought to check for a second baby."

Lucius was staggered. Twins! He began to grin widely as Draco hugged him tightly. "Congratulations father." He whispered with a smile. Severus left to fire call Hermione.

The mediwizard poked his head out of the door. "Congratulations Lucius." The elderly man said happily. "Now, the girls here are going to take your children for their checkups, and you may go and see Harry now." He gestured to the two midwives, who whisked the babies away to be checked.

Lucius went into the room alone first, eager to see Harry. The smaller man smiled tiredly at him. "Well, that was fun." He said wryly, and Lucius chuckled. He leant over and kissed Harry's lips gently. When they broke apart Harry whispered, "Have you seen them yet?"

Lucius shook his head. "Not yet. The midwives took them to be checked over."

"I can't believe we had twins!" Harry said with a brilliant smile that took Lucius' breath away.

He kissed him again. "I love you Harry." He murmured.

"I love you too Luc." Harry replied tenderly.

At that moment there was a knock at the door and it opened to reveal Draco and Severus. "Hi guys!" Harry said with a grin.

"Hi yourself." Draco replied with an eye roll.

"Hermione's on her way over." Severus told them, leaning over to kiss Harry's forehead in a fatherly manner. "This means, no doubt, that you should be prepared for the onset of a large amount of Weasleys." He pretended to shudder in horror, and Harry laughed.

The midwives then returned with the two babies. "Congratulations both of you, you have two very strong and healthy daughters."

"Daughters…" Lucius whispered, awestruck, as one of the tiny little girls was deposited into his arms.

"I have sisters…" Draco sounded just as besotted as his father as he watched the small bundle in Lucius' arms.

"They're going to look like their father, I suspect, rather than their dad." Severus said, observing the twin in Harry's arms.

"I'm betting on Harry's eyes though." Draco answered, cooing at the other twin, whose eyes were now open.

"They'll be blue for a while." Harry said sleepily. "Babies eyes always are after they're born."

"True." Draco conceded with a smile.

Harry had almost fallen asleep when the door burst open. Into the room streamed a flood of people; family and friends alike. The majority of the group had flame coloured red hair. Included in the group was a tribe of children of varying ages. Lucius was forced to hand his new born daughter to Draco as two of said children, one a blonde girl with cobalt eyes and the other a boy with black hair and silver eyes threw themselves on him. A third, a small boy of two, waddled towards Severus, begging to be picked up.

"Grandpa!" the little girl shrieked excitedly.

"Hello Ariel my darling." Lucius replied, kissing his four year old granddaughter on her forehead before settling her on his hip. The little boy was quieter, as Lucius lifted him on to his other hip. "Don't I get a hello?" he asked.

"Hello Father." The five-year-old replied with a smile and a sloppy kiss to Lucius' cheek.

"That's better. Now go and say hello to your dad." He said gently. Lucius became momentarily distracted as Severus reclaimed his daughter from her grandfather, and wasn't quick enough to prevent his son from wriggling out of his grip.

The whole group gasped as the little boy began to fall towards the ground, only to stop a few inches from the ground and float towards the bed his dad lay in. "Hi dad!" he said with an impish grin.

"I always forget he can do that." Draco muttered, shaking his head at his brother's antics.

"Hello James. Now, feet on the floor please." Harry said firmly, and James did as he was told before clambering on to the bed with his parent. "Look dad, I'm gonna make you something!" he said excitedly, holding out his hand. Before Harry could stop him, a single rose appeared in the boy's outstretched palm, and he presented it proudly to his dad.

Harry smiled exasperatedly. "Thank you James. It's very pretty." And his son looked immensely please with himself

"I wanna see my sister now!" James demanded enthusiastically.

"You mean sisters." Harry told him with a grin, and James's eyes lit up.

"I have _two_ babies to play with?" he asked and when Harry nodded he clapped excitedly.

Lucius and Harry showed their son his sisters, and the little boy ran his fingers gently over their faces, grinning delightedly when one of them reached out to grab them.

Holding out his hand again, James frowned in childlike concentration. Curious to see what their son would do this time, Harry and Lucius watched as two perfectly round crystals appeared in his palm. Picking them up, Lucius examined the crystals closely. "Amethysts." He pronounced at last, shaking his head at his son's handiwork. "For protection."

Harry sighed. "Sometimes I wish Maerad had used a more conventional method to heal him." He said. "All the floating and producing things from mid air is getting tiring. He set the carpet on fire the other day just by waving his hands!"

There was a chuckle from the crowd of people at his bedside, and Harry saw Albus Dumbledore was the source of the laughter. "Maerad will teach him to control it Harry, never fear."

"Dad! The stones are for my sisters!" James pouted.

"I know sweetheart, but they are a little small just now to have these." Harry said gently.

Lucius had a sudden idea, and raising his wand, he conjured two delicate silver necklaces, and set one of the stones in each one. "We'll keep these." He said to his small son. "And when they are older we can give these to them. How does that sound?" he asked.

James nodded, brightening up immediately.

His son now content, Harry looked around at his friends and family. "Thanks for looking after the kids today Hermione, we really appreciate it." He told the young woman. Draco nodded, since she'd been babysitting his two as well.

"It's fine Harry, Draco. I really don't mind; its good practice." She said, looking down at her swollen stomach, and then up at her husband of one year. After graduation Hermione had met up with Charlie Weasley again at a family gathering and they'd been together ever since. This of course, had made Molly's day, delighted to have Hermione in the family as well. Molly doted on all her grandbabies, which not only included Harry and Hermione's children, but Draco and Severus' as well.

Harry looked around the rest of the room, delighted to see everyone was there. Albus and Minerva were standing in a corner, rather looking like contented grandparents – and great-grandparents – as they observed the merriment in the room. Blaise stood with his arm around Neville, who he had managed to talk into marrying him about a year out of Hogwarts… not that Neville took much convincing. Blaise then set about fulfilling that promise he had made to himself that day on the train back to school, and ensured that Neville was carrying his child as quickly as he was able. And he had been right; his pregnant husband was the most beautiful thing he could ever imagine. Draco often teased his best friend for being a sap, but funnily enough, Blaise never once denied it.

Pansy and Millie had gone travelling the world together when they finished school, and when they returned, permanently rather than for just an important event like a wedding or a birth; they found Vince and Greg waiting for them. No one was going to be surprised if the boys proposed to their girls in the near future.

As for Seamus and Dean… neither of them seemed to be in a hurry to have children of their own. They seemed to be perfectly content with babysitting everybody else's kids. Seamus often said jokingly that he loved kids when he could give them back.

Dean had yet to find the courage to pop the question to his Irish lover, but Harry knew he'd been carrying the ring around for months. '_Still,'_ he thought to himself. _'Those two would carry on regardless, married or not. That's what's so incredible about them.'_

"What are you going to name the girls Harry?" Hermione asked, breaking him out of his reverie.

Draco had handed Harry the other twin, so that both the girls were resting in his arms. He looked down at them, smiling softly and his two perfect daughters.

"I want to call them Antigone and Ismene." He said, looking up at Lucius for approval.

Lucius smiled at his husband and lover. "Fine, strong names for a pair of fine, strong girls." He said. "They shall be able to withstand all adversity and never back down from their beliefs, just like their dad." He turned his wand back on James's necklaces and carved their names into the amethysts. "There, now that will be protected."

Harry smiled up at his husband, all his love for him shining through. Sensing that this was a private moment, Draco, Hermione and Molly ushered the crowd of people out of the room.

Lucius gently took Antigone and Ismene from Harry's arms and placed them in the cradles be the side of the bed. He then climbed up beside his love, smiling as James wriggled in between them. He kissed both his favourite boys on the forehead and whispered into Harry's ear. "Sleep my love."

"I love you." Harry murmured as his eyes fluttered shut.

"And I you." Lucius replied softly.

As the two began to drift off into sleep, both of them realised that they at last had the family they had longed for, and all was right with the world.

* * *

_**FIN**_

* * *

THE END!!! It has taken me about three years to get to this point!! Now its finally here I feel kind of sad! I actually posted the first chapter of this story the same day that I posted the end of my Harry/Draco story _Siren's Song_. If you haven't read that please check it out!

And in keeping with the tradition, I am also tonight posting the first instalment of my new Harry/Draco story _The Forest of the Faeries_, in which I take a lot of liberties of Greek Mythology, but I hope you check it out. If you tell me that you've read _Starting Over_, I will try to give you a shout out in the next chapter.

Can anyone tell where I pulled the twins names from? Cookies to anyone who knows the answer!

Hope to be seeing you all soon!!


	9. An Announcement from the Author!

This note won't be up for very long, but for all of you guys that don't know this, I have posted a sequel to _Starting Over _in the H/L section. It's rated T at this point, and is about James and his Faery powers. Ariel also has a part in the sequel. I hope that you will all wander over and have a read!!

Look forward to hearing from you!

Until then,

S&D


End file.
